Monochromed World, Year 1
by CountingOurNumbers-Rx
Summary: A girl, named Hermione Granger, was soon to begin her journey through Hogwarts, school that trained Witches and Wizards, the peacekeepers of the world. Meanwhile, Harry Potter tries to fit in with people he knows as heroes. With their teams, they traverse the castle and find all the secrets within. AU, RWBY/Tales of Inspired, Harry and Hermione centric. Characters are OoC.
1. 1: A World of Modern Resolutions

**AN: I must admit, I didn't have the courage to upload this Fanfic for the longest of times. This idea has been sitting in my head/phone/computer since October of 2013. There it stayed, until the death of a great man released it. Monty Oum died on February 1, 2015. Many, myself included, mourned and grieved but many out there gave back courage and strength. They all said the same thing: "We need to move on to carry on his dreams and the stuff he gave us". And, with newfound strength (and a slightly heavy heart), I give you the first chapter of SHLD; a RWBY-, Tales of (Series)- inspired Fanfic. Thank you for everything Monty, Rest in Paradise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, RWBY, the Tales of Series or any other franchise. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Tales of Series belongs to Bandai Namco.**

**Disclaimer(2): Any other franchise mentioned or hinted belongs to their respected owners. Only the OC's in this story are owned by me.**

* * *

A World of Modern Resolutions

Not All Heroes Are Leaders. Some Are Quite The Opposite: They Are Followers.

* * *

_Time: ?:?, ?,?,?_

_Location: ?_

_Event: ?_

The house rumbled and shook as it was repeatedly laid siege. Roars and growls pierced through the walls and made those inside shiver in fright. The very foundations of the house quivered and threatened to break with a low groan. The high and bright moon shone through the draped window, giving light to the otherwise dark house. Pieces and fragments of the house fell off and landed around the humans inside. A family of three, they were both normal and special in many ways.

The parents were Wizards and Witches, men and women sworn to protect humanity and their homes. A profession both cursed and hailed, many Witches and Wizards unfortunately didn't live past thirty, and one could count the number of active Wizards and Witches over fifty on both hands and have fingers left over. So, usually, situations like this were almost normal to them. However, they had never expected something like this to happen to them while they were home. Their child, just one years old, was much more special, for reasons not known to either child or parents.

The tall, lanky, male one cursed and look down at the his wife, who was petite and short. "The portkey isn't working. Voldemort probably set up anti-portkey wards. " He said softly, his hazel eyes filled with sorrow.

His wife gave a shaky breath and held the bundle containing their child closer to her chest. "What now?" She muttered, anguished and angered.

The man scowled. "We need to find another way out. We can give up so easily." He got off his knees and offered a hand to his wife, who just shook her head. "But there's only one way he could have known we were even here," he added with a dark scowl. He peered through the window. After scanning the area, he paled and nearly collapsed to his knees. "What? How?"

"What is it?" She asked as she got up but immediately halted her movements when the weight in her arms began shifting and crying. She peered down and tried to calm the small baby in her hands but was unsuccessful. "Oh! Harry! I'm so sorry! James! What is it? What's wrong?" Her emerald green eyes radiated with both fear and confidence, ready to face anything.

The man look down at his wife, and with a shaky voice, told her. "Prattlewicky." He muttered before the wall next to him exploded with a bellow.

* * *

_Time: ?:?, ?,?,?_

_Location: ?_

_Event: ?_

An explosion knocked him off his feet and his skull smashed against the wall. There was a loud crack and he was certain either his arm or his leg was broken. Honestly, he couldn't tell which, as his entire body felt numb. His head was swimming and his vision fuzzy. Another explosion detonated a few meters away but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He looked down at his shaky and blurry hands. Splotches of red and brown coated his hands and forearms. He honestly didn't know if the blood was his or another's. He tried his best to wipe off the grime and dirt but he only succeeded in smearing the filth all over his arms. A sudden explosion of pain erupted from the other side of his forearm and he twisted it to find a large gash at least twelve centimeters long.

Karol looked around the the room he crashed into, hoping that he'd find Luna or some familiar face. None greeted him. He climbed to his feet, almost falling several times in the process. His left leg moved oddly and refused to bend all the way, much to Karol's frustration. There was a rumble that shook the house and the Karol fell to back down onto his bottom.

"Dang it. And I had hoped that was the last of them."

He looked out the hole. The ground burned, the sounds of fighting continued and those damn mountains-

…

What? Impossible … Where did they go?!

* * *

**Closing Note: So, not the best of Fics, but I enjoyed creating it. Hope you enjoy it. Numbers out. Posted on 3/2/15. Updated 22/3/15.**

**AN: Renamed story to 'Monochromed World' for reasons.**


	2. 2: Open Minds and an Awaiting Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, RWBY, the Tales of Series or any other franchise. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Tales of Series belongs to Bandai Namco. Any other franchise mentioned or hinted belongs to their respected owners. Only the OC's in this story are owned by me.**

* * *

Open Minds and an Awaiting Day

* * *

_Time: 7:38; September, 2011_

_Location: Granger Household_

_Event: First Day of Magic Combat School_

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! We're gonna be late!"

Standing next to the door, was a slightly bucktoothed girl with frizzy and untamable brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was taping her foot impatiently and her facial expression showed how unhappy she was with her eyes twitching with annoyance. Near her un-tapping foot was a trunk and a sheathed sword. Her parents raced around the house gathering there needed necessary. In most normal households, the roles would be reversed. But this was the Granger Household, where normal here was anything but.

"Hun! It's only - woah!" Mrs. Granger started but almost tripped over her own foot. "It's only 7:40! The train doesn't leave until nine O'clock."

The young girl of eleven huffed. "Annnnddd?" She drawled out with an air of irritation.

Mr. Granger scarfed down a bagel, licking his fingers for crumbs. "What she means is Hermione, dear, is that we have plenty of time."

Hermione Granger huffed again. "Not if we're going to the Main Station! It'll be packed by the time we get there! What are we going to do then!"

With a jump, both Granger parents moved to complete their daily morning routines, realizing what Hermione what was saying. Just as the two parents approached the door and Hermione at 7:42, Mr. Granger stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a blank stare.

Unbothered and rather accustomed to his daughter's looks, Mr. Granger turned on his heel and up the stairs, much to his daughter's charging.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Granger asked with a worried look.

Mr. Granger waved over his shoulder and called back, "I need to get my weapon!"

Mrs. Granger pursed her lips as Hermione stomped angrily. "Dad! You aren't a qualified Wizard!" She yelled up the stairs.

Mr. Granger came back downstairs, obviously ignoring his daughter's statement as his two gauntlet-and-blades were strapped to his wrists. After admiring his old weapons for a bit, he look at Hermione with a grin on his face. "It'll be fine." He said, attempting and failing to reassure Hermione. "Nobody checks for Wizard and Witch Confirmation ID's these days! Besides, haven't you heard? There has been a lot of crimes going on lately." He grabbed his keys off the key rack. "Apparently, another terrorist group is trying to climb to fame."

"Really?" Mrs. Granger asked with a worried look. At her husband's nod, she started towards the stairs.

"MOM!"

"Rather safe than sorry!" She yelled back.

Hermione groaned and banged her head against the window. Looking up at the sky, she couldn't help but wonder: 'Will we ever get to the Station at this rate?"

* * *

_Time: 8:02; September, 2011_

_Location: Platform 9 3/4_

_Event: The Day of Freedom_

A young boy sat on a bench, alone, at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He was extremely small and short, a peculiar sight for one who wished to become a Wizard. The clothes he wore clothes were obviously not meant for him, as they were baggy, bleached and shrunken. He had wire-framed glasses with tape at the bridge, connecting the frames, and messy, jet-black hair with his bangs partially covering the tops of his glasses. The bangs also covered a very peculiar scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Behind his glasses, were a pair of fierce yet curious emerald green eyes. This was Harry Potter, and although he didn't know it, he was destined for many great things. He held a book in his hands but to the trained eye, they could see that he wasn't reading but instead thinking.

Harry was unlike most boys his age, mostly in part to his relatives, the Dursleys. The Dursleys, consisting of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, hated Harry with a passion and made it their goal to make his life miserable. He, in likeness, hated the Dursleys but this was only because of he resented the way they treated him. Ever since he came into the 'care' of the Dursleys, he had been mistreated. His room was the cupboard under the stairs and was malnourished, barely getting the scraps from what the Dursleys didn't finish, which wasn't much. His uncle, Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man, eating more than two men could possibly eat. His son, who was also Harry's cousin, was Dudley Dursley and he wasn't much better. Dudley resembled that of a pig, having the manners and apatite of one, too. His aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was the only Dursley that wasn't overweight. Even Vernon's sister, Marge, looked like a whale. Petunia resembled a horse, with a long neck and a narrow, protruding face.

Harry was also very antisocial. Most of his school life, the only time he could really go outside, was spent running away from Dudley and his gang. Harry and his relatives were overly happy when Harry had gotten his letter from Hogwarts. It meant that Harry didn't have to stay at the Dursleys, only for two months each year.

'After school is over, all seven years, I'm buying my own house. I should have enough money and be old enough by then.' Harry thought with a bitter sigh. 'I can only hope that I can actually get away from them."

Harry was so deep in thought about the future that he didn't even notice a family enter the Platform.

* * *

_Time: 8:03; September, 2011_

_Location: Platform 9 3/4_

_Event: First Day of Magical Combat School_

Evelyn Everest looked up and down the Platform, a nervous look etched onto her face. No one was really around besides two families that seemed close to each other, chatting to one another and a boy her age in a corner sitting on a bench, reading a book. She grasped her grandma's hand harder, almost hard enough to crush the older woman's bones. Nevertheless, her grandma didn't even flinch and just patted her hand reassuringly. Evelyn felt uneasy, nervous and her nervous tick of chewing on her lip was kicking in. Her grandma told her that it wasn't going to be bad. That this place was safer than her own home, which wasn't hard to believe.

Life at the Everest home wasn't easy. It hadn't been so for generations. A long time feud between the Everest family and Qogir family that had only been 'resolved' in blood shed made sure of that. No one really knew when or why the Everest and Qogir families became enemies, the history books detailing this information has been long since burned to ashes by Qogir and Everest alike for reasons unknown. Her life, while not absolutely terrible, was definitely not a happy one. Her mother and father were dead because of the Qogir family, one of many assassination that were successful. It was because of constant assassination attempts that made Evelyn very cautious about making friends. Several Everest's had been killed for trusting someone they shouldn't have. Her aunt told her that at Hogwarts there would be no one with ties to the Qogir family. She would be safe and the staff there would protect her. Evelyn would like to believe that.

However, there was a deep fear nestled in Evelyn's heart. She wasn't scared of the Qogir family or any of its assassins. No, she was scared of being outcasted for her family and their past. Evelyn hadn't met many people her age for most of the people she had met were either her family's allies, bodyguards or her mom's and dad's friends who didn't have any children. Friends were special people she never had, but she always dreamed of having some since she learned of the word. Hogwarts was an opportunity to make some. But Evelyn was also scared of failing, of dying during this training. It was unlikely but from what she heard about Hogwarts, students would be sent frequently on missions to help those that needed it. Supposedly, the missions were fit to the levels of the students but people have said that students have died on those missions, and it frightened Evelyn to the bones.

Evelyn shook her head and slapped her hand against her head, drawing a look from her grandma. She was deathly afraid, that was easy to admit. However, the main point to enrolling into Hogwarts was to learn how to protect herself and others. But Evelyn knew that there was another reason. The Everest family and guards wanted her to be happy, to gain a life experience beside that of a person constantly guarded from unseen threats with no communication with the outside world. It made her happy to know that people cared about her, even if they were all older than her and weren't her actual friends. Friends…

Evelyn looked back at the boy on the bench. He was still reading his book. She gave a sigh of apprehension and tried taking deep breaths to calm her heart. Better now than never. She prayed to the gods that she wouldn't mess this up. With that, she let go of her grandma's hand - once again drawing a look from her - and headed towards the boy, determined to make a friend.

* * *

_Time: 8:26, September, 2011 _

_Location: King's Cross Station_

_Event: First Day of Hogwarts_

Susan peered around the platforms lanes, a pensive and slightly anxious look on her face, trusting the presence next to her to lead her forward. She didn't see them and this made her anxious. Susan looked up at her aunt, Amelia Bones - who looked near identical to herself - hoping to see a look of reassurance on her face. She was pushing Susan's trolley which was filled with her belonging and sadly, her face was blank. She and her aunt were waiting for the Bones' longtime friend and allies, the Abbots. Susan didn't have many friends but her best friend was the Abbot's only daughter, Hannah Abbott, who was Susan's friends since birth. Susan's and Hannah's family had been allies since the 1870's and they have been helping one another since then. Hannah was also going to Hogwarts with Susan and she hoped that the two were in the same team, as she really only knew her. It would have been awkward if she got paired with random people with no prior knowledge about them. Susan's internal musings were interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me miss? Hello. Me, my wife and my daughter here were wondering if you knew where Platform Nine and Three Quarters was." Said the voice. Pushing her scarlet red hair out of her face, Susan looked towards the origin of the voice, her sky blue eyes peering at the person who addressed her aunt.

The one who had spoken was a tall, broad shouldered man. The man had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a small goatee on his chin. He also had very, very clean teeth. His wife had light brown-blonde, frizzy hair and dark blue eyes. Like her husband, her teeth were incredibly white. Finally the last person was a young girl with slightly buck teeth, chocolate eyes and dark brown, frizzy hair -a combination of both the parents- that looked to be around Susan's age. She was pushing a trolley like Susan's aunt, confirming to both of them that she was going to Hogwarts and this would be her first year, based on the man's question.

Amelia blinked and a small frown appeared. "Why yes I do. You see that wall between Platforms 9 and 10?" The woman pointed at the indicated wall. "All you have to do is walk straight at that wall and you should be on the other side."

The family of three stared at them and Amelia looked to be holding back a chuckle. "What? Don't believe me? Ok, I understand why. Come Susan, let's show them. I'm sure the Abbotts will forgive us." Susan nodded and stepped behind Amelia.

Together they ran straight at the portal. Before anybody could stop them, they ran through, disappearing from sight. Instantly, anybody that wasn't aware of the magical entrance forgot about what they saw and continued on with their day.

The Grangers looked at each other and shrugged, feeling somewhat doubtful. But they had no choice left but to follow the two.

Susan and her aunt waited at the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, a little ways off to avoid getting hit. Moments later, the three Grangers entered the magical scene. Well, as magical as it could be as it was still 8:38. Not many people were walking down the station of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but those that were present were lingering about, talking with children and friends, and marveling the train. The Grangers looked around at the train and the people. Some people had trolleys and some didn't, which made the three wonder where their belongings are. Some people were openly doing magic like cleaning students robes and floating packs of food or clothes and such. Other people, mostly the younger kids were doing much of the same as the Grangers. A cough from Amelia interrupted their admiring.

"Now that you have experienced it yourselves, I hope you believe us now." The Grangers nodded and Amelia smiled. "Great, not that is over, my name is Amelia Bones and this is my niece, Susan Bones." Gesturing towards Susan, she looked at Hermione. "I believe you and Susan are going to be in the same year."

"Hi," Susan said quietly. She made eye contact with the other girl and smiled at her. The girl tilted her head at her for a second before smiling back.

"My name is Jane Granger, my husband's is Danny and this is our daughter, Hermione." Hermione looked up at her name and gave a huge smile to Amelia, accompanied with a wave.

Danny smiled and shook Amelia's hand. "I prefer Daniel or Dan. Dreadful name Danny is."

Amelia rubbed her chin in thought. "Though, I do wonder, did you not receive instructions from Hogwarts? To where the entrance was? It usually comes with the Acceptance Letter."

Danny thought for a second before shrugging. "If it did, then Hermione would have seen it."

The four looked down at the mentioned girl, who blushed. "I didn't see anything!" Then, she looked down at her feet, her blush becoming more red. "But if it was there, then I must have skipped over it or something."

Before more chat could go on, another pair of people entered the Platform. They both had dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. Both of them were female and the Bones recognized them instantly.

"Hannah!" Susan said, greeting her best friend. Hermione jumped in surprise at the sudden change in attitude.

Hannah smiled at her friend. "Susan! It been so long since we've seen you!"

Amelia snorted. "Yes, yesterday was such a long time ago." Both Bones and Abbott adults laughed before Amelia remember that there was other people here.

"Oh, Mary, I would like you to meet the Grangers. Young Hermione here is also starting Hogwarts with Susan and Hannah." The Grangers gave their greetings.

"Oh nice to meet you. Like Amelia said I'm Mary Abbott and this is Hannah." Mary said.

"Hello." Hermione said to Hannah, a little curious about who she was.

Hannah smiled at Hermione and gave a hesitant 'Hi' back.

"Now that we all know each other it think it's time we move out of the way, especially when it hits 8:45, that's rush time." Amelia said and gestured towards the train.

* * *

_Time: 8:44, September, 2011__  
Location: Platform 9 3/4_

_Event: First Day of Magical Combat School_

A girl with raven black hair and black-brown eyes entered the Platform, and immediately grimaced when she saw the large crowd that occupied the station. She hated that her family had left their home late despite the fact she had told her family that they should leave early to avoid this sort of thing. Nevertheless, her family once again tried to sabotage her goals and dreams. With a bitter sigh, the girl named Lily Moon began heading towards the crowd in attempt to get to the train.

Lily didn't like people at all, that was a fact. Antisocial, introverted, withdrawn, reserved; all words that described her. She knew that some people looked down on this sort of attitude but she was content with this lifestyle and had been so since she her father died. Her father had been a Wizard, a guardian of this world and someone that she will look up to until she died, whatever the cause may be.

The rest of her family didn't like the fact that she was going to a combat school, continuously using her father's death, however low as it was, as an example as to why most Witches and Wizards didn't live very long lives. But she didn't care. Based on her father's stories, it would be gruesome and would constantly be testing her strength and weakness, molding her into the perfect guardian. And she would face it head on, with eyes and arms wide open. She was becoming a Witch, even if she died during or after the process.

That being said, it looked like she wouldn't even reach the train, with how much people were on the station. She pushed, squeezed through, elbowed, even bit a person to just get to the train. She had long left behind her family and had a strong grip on her trunk, continuously pushing forward. Several people retorted back negatively but most ignored her, which she was glad for. During her struggle, she could have sworn she stepped on a sponge or something equally squishy but when she looked back, all she saw where feet and legs. She paid it no mind, deciding it not important. She, after three minutes of navigating, she finally reached the red themed train.

'Finally!' She thought with triumph, 'Out of that mess'.

Smiling to herself, she boarded the train with ten minutes left.

* * *

_Time: 8:47; September, 2011_

_Location: Platform 9 3/4_

_Event: First Day of Magical Combat School_

Neville gripped his grandmother's hand harder, his head looking from side to side. His legs were shaking and his grip on his trunk continuously tightened and loosened.

"Neville!" His grandmother barked, "Come along! Trevor will find you himself, as always."

"B-but, I'm going on a train! Trevor can't catch up with a train!" Neville bit his lip hard and whimpered. His pet toad had once again vanished and as always, he was worried about his sudden disappearance.

His grandmother chuckled, both lighthearted and borderline mischief. "I get the feeling that Trevor is already on the train." At this, she gazed at the train, hitting aside people with her metallic handbag, causing cries of pain and shock to those hit. But none retaliated back, knowing her reputation very well.

Neville stared at his grandmother, wondering how she came to that possibility as they had just entered not two minutes ago, which is when he had lost Trevor.

"But if Trevor isn't on the tra-" Neville started.

"Oh, he already is, trust me." His grandmother reassured with a soft and knowing smile.

* * *

_Time: 8:45: September, 2011_

_Location: A Hogwarts' Express Compartment_

_Event: First Day of Magical _

Daphne Greengrass was already on train, watching the people scramble and move about. Her facial expression showed that she was bored but her eyes were cold and calculating, picking apart those that were graduates/parents, her upperclassmen, and the sheep present. And, of course, that were in her year that had potential to be her teammates. The all too familiar sound of someone eating an apple drew her from her analyzing. Turning, she glared at her childhood friend, Lavender Brown, who had a smirk on her face as she continued eating.

"Must you tempt me?" Daphne deadpanned, unamused and slightly irritated.

Lavender's smirk grew as she raised her eyebrow and if possible, started chewing louder. Daphne grinded her teeth together in annoyance but turned back to the window in an attempt to ignore her. Soon after, Lavender's chewing stopped and the compartment they were in fell into silence. Daphne felt relieved that her childhood friend decided that she had better things to do than annoy her.

'_Now then,_' Daphne thought as her eyes roamed over the crowd. '_Where is Harry Potter? The boy who had been hidden for most of ten years is bound to be here, if the records of his birth are accurate and true._' But as she search, she found no description of a boy that looked heroic or a natural leader. '_It looks as though Potter is indeed is not here. Or maybe it is more that those stories about him were just fairy tales? Hmm, who else? Perhaps Zabini or Goldstein? Their families have been known to be powerful Witches and Wizards._' The two boys in question were chatting quietly in one corner, while there families looked on with a careful measure of pride and wariness.

"Hey, Daph!"

With a soft groan, Daphne turned her eyes upwards the racks, where Lavender was trying to bring down her trunk. "The handle or one of the straps is stuck. Little help?"

Sighing, Daphne stood and climbed onto the seat with Lavender. As the two girls tugged at the trunk, Daphne asked, "What do you even need from the blasted trunk?"

"Mom stored a bag of apples in there," Lavender grunted.

Daphne stopped and glared at the girl. "Really?" She asked angrily as she put her hands on her hips. "Appples? You're doing all this work to get mor- Ah! Oh! Oh no!" Daphne had lost her foot and was falling backwards, all the while cursing.

"Crap! Daph!" With lightning reflexes, Lavender's hand shot out and wrapped around Daphne's wrist. But, she did not have a firm enough grip and Daphne's slim wrist slipped out of her hand. It was perhaps only by luck that Daphne's flailing leg managed to move close enough to Lavender for her to grab.

It was an awkward position, Lavender was holding onto the stuck trunk, and her other hand was wrapped around Daphne's ankle. Daphne was hanging in the air, her hands two far away from anything to grab, her other foot barely on the seat and was too off center to regain her balance.

"Lavender! Just let me go!" Daphne demanded.

"What? And let you fall? No way!" Lavender called back.

"Lavender," Daphne deadpanned. "I'm only, like, three-fourth of a meter off the ground. And my magic will protect me anyways." Daphne told the girl with a roll of her eyes.

"... Oh, right."

Then, the compartment door opened.

* * *

**AN: Meh, another chapter. Wished I was proficient enough to write/type better, more complex and detailed sentences without sounding ridiculous and/or stupid. But just gotta do the best I can for now. But I'm probably, one day, am going to go back and edit these chapters. Numbers out. Posted: 24/2/15. Updated: 24/10/15**


	3. 3: Train Ride, To Light and From Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, RWBY, the Tales of Series or any other franchise. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Tales of Series belongs to Bandai Namco. Any other franchise mentioned or hinted belongs to their respected owners. Only the OC's in this story are owned by me.**

* * *

Train Ride; To Light and From Dark

* * *

_Time: 8:59; September, 2011_

_Location: A Hogwarts' Express Compartment_

_Event: First Day of Magical Combat School_

"Let's sit here. It's empty," Susan said as she opened the compartment's door.

Hannah and Hermione nodded in response, and the three started putting their trunks on the racks above the seats. Hermione looked around the train's compartment. It was decently big room with a fairly large sized window, plush benches that could fit eight people total and racks above for luggage. Each passenger car held six compartments, with a separate dining car for lunch. With twenty-two cars total - the the engine car, the two lounge car and nineteen passenger cars - the entire train was decently sized.

"When does the train leave?" Hermione asked as they sat down. "Do you know?"

Hannah shrugged. "Any moment now. It just hit nine O'clock." They all looked out the window, where the students were boarding the train and saying their goodbyes while the parents and others were waving to those already on the train. Hermione couldn't stop her smile when she saw her parents waving at her, with watery eyes and bit lips.

With a jerk, the train started moving forward. Those outside began waving harder and yelling louder. Some started following the train as it move, like in those cliché movies. Hermione was glad her parents didn't do that as she saw some people collide with others as they ran. Nevertheless, Hermione felt a sudden weight appear in the bottom of her heart. She, from now until summer, would be on her own.

When they finally exited the station, Hermione felt magic race through the train and suddenly, with a flash, the view outside changed from the station to trees and foliage.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked as she got up and peered out the window to see they were now in a forest miles long and wide. The forest seemed endless, going far past what she could see.

"We were teleported to Hogwart's real track," Hannah answered. "Haven't you read the _Hogwarts' Introduction Manual_?" Hannah paused and a look of discontent passed over her face. "The Ministry should have sent you one."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I didn't receive anything like that," she said as she look worried about the possible important information she missed.

Susan frowned and looked at Hannah, who had a stormy look on her face. "Well, maybe they forgot to send you one." Susan replied as Hannah grimaced, showing how much she disagreed with that statement.

"Oh, I really hope not. What was in it?" Hermione asked with an eager look on her face.

Hannah shook her head of negative thoughts and smile softly at her. "The other stuff mainly details the history of Hogwarts and some of the classes that Hogwarts has."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "So, a bit like _Hogwarts; a History_?"

Susan shook her head. "The manual is a little less detailed and talks more about the classes and electives that kids can take. It also tells the rules each student must follow to stay enrolled in Hogwarts. But if you've read _Hogwarts; a History_ then you should be fine."

Hermione nodded and the compartment soon fell into a peaceful silence. Trees moved rapidly past, too fast to clearly make them out. Hermione shuffled uneasily in her seat and resisted the urge to pull down her trunk and take out a book, just to have something to occupy her attention. Within minutes, though, she gave into temptation and soon had _The Gander Boy _in her hands. For the next hour, Hermione nestled herself into a corner and read, not noticing the soft whispers coming from the other two occupants. Finally, after finishing her book, Hermione put it away and noticed that the other two were talking.

"So, what should we do to pass the time?" Hannah asked as a rather large tree covered the sun for a few seconds. "I've got Exploding Snap in my trunk. Or maybe we could play Passers Match."

Before Susan or Hermione could reply, the door slid open. It was a silver haired boy, with a rat-like face and what appeared to be a permanent sneer on his face. He had a pale complexion and held himself high as though he owned the place. Two giant boys that resembled trolls stood behind him, positioned at each shoulder.

He turned his nose upwards when he saw Hermione. "So," he drawled. "a filthy new-blood is coming to Hogwart? You have a 'mutation', don't you? Shame, seems Hogwarts is-."

Hannah stood before Malfoy could continue. "Shut up Malfoy!" She shouted at the boy.

Malfoy snorted while his two goons stood straighter, trying to make themselves more imposing. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"We'll fight you."

Blinking in surprise, Hermione saw Susan stand, and in the same motion, yanked down her trunk. With her foot, she unlatched her trunk and pulled out a long spear. 140 centimeters long with a wooden handle, and an edgeless head, the hasta was quite imitating, especially to Draco Malfoy and his goons, as the hasta was pointed straight at them.

Malfoy audibly gulped and pulled at his collar. "W-w-well, it think it time we left, right boys?" Both boys nodded hurriedly and within seconds, all three were gone.

"Well," Hannah said with a grin. "That was both satisfying and disappointing."

"Disappointing?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Hannah nodded. "Mhh. Wished Malfoy had accepted to fight Susan, would have gotten his butt kicked. It'd been the best thing ever!"

"Actually," Hermione said with a soft smile. "That would have been nice to see. Though, Susan, why is your spear made of wood? Wouldn't it break really easily?"

"Actually," Susan replied. "Under the wood is metal, so if it does get hit, it won't break. Just a bad scratch."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "So it's really durable and strong."

"Yeah! My hasta also is pretty good at piercing Bellua hides and plenty of materials including …"

* * *

_Time: 17:30; September, 2011_

_Location: Inside a Hogwarts' Express Car_

_Event: First Day of Magical Combat School_

Neville face planted into the ground, and it felt as though he broke his nose. Getting up on his knees and reaching out, he cried, "No! Trevor! Come back!"

Nevertheless, the frog continued to hop away, far from Neville reach. With a whimper, Neville fell back down onto his stomach, content to give up for now. He had just found Trevor in a red haired boy's pocket and had started chasing him, only to lose him once again.

"Uh, hey. You alright?" someone asked from above him.

Turning his head, Neville saw a small black haired boy standing in the doorway of a compartment. "Yeah, I'm fine," Neville replied back with a defeated sigh.

The boy frowned. "You sure?" he asked. "You look down on your luck."

"Who's is it?" someone asked from behind the boy.

Stepping aside, the boy revealed the people behind him. There were three girls in the compartment, bar the boy at the door. The first girl, who sat closest to the door, had silvery-white, straight hair and clear blue eye. The second sat next to the first and had light, wavy brown hair and lavender-blue eyes. The last sat on the other side, with dark brown hair and sea blue eyes.

"Well?" the silver haired girl demanded. "Are you just gonna sit there and gap or are you going to introduce yourself?"

Blushing heavily, Neville quickly stood up and introduced himself, "M-my name is Neville Longbottom!" He half mumbled, half shouted.

The four looked at each other, bewildered by the boy. "Right," The brown haired girl started. "Well, I'm Lavender Brown."

"Daphne Greengrass," the rude girl said simply, a blank look on her face.

"I'm Evelyn of the Everest Household." The last girl introduced, waving slightly.

"And lastly," the boy said. "I'm Harry Potter."

Neville squeaked and his mouth dropped open. "Y-yo-your Harry Potter?" He asked in wonder.

Harry shuffled uneasily on his feet. "Er, yeah," He said while rubbing the back of his neck. He motioned for Neville to step inside and and he complied.

"It's great to meet you!" Neville said as he stepped forward and reached his hand out towards Harry.

Harry reluctantly shook the other boy's hand, who grinned brightly.

"So," Evelyn started. "Why don't you get your trun-"

_PRECK_

Everyone but Harry jumped at the noise. Looking up at the racks, they saw a snowy white owl sitting there, preening its feathers.

"Harry," Daphne clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Your bird is the spawn of the Devil, I swear."

"Oh yeah!" Harry exclaimed, taking no notice of Daphne's comment. "I forgot to introduce Hedwig, my owl."

Neville looked back up at the bird of prey, who had stopped her tidying and was gazing down at them as though she was a ruler looking down on her subjects. The bird, even though he hadn't been in it's presence for not even five minutes, honestly unnerved Neville.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Harry boasted, smiling up Hedwig.

"Uh," Evelyn stuttered. "Yeah, absolutely." She looked uncertain but she genuinely sounded serious about her opinion.

Hedwig twisted her head to look down at Evelyn, who let out a squeak of fright.

"Right," Lavender said loudly. "So, anyway, Neville! What's your problem?" She blatantly asked.

Neville looked confused for a moment before remembering. "Oh, uh," He hesitated to answer, obviously embarrassed.

"Come on!" Daphne demanded. "Out with it!"

"I-i jus-st lost my t-toad," Neville stammered out.

"Toad?!" Daphne asked in disgust. "Why a toad? Even a bird like Hedwig would have been more useful."

Neville flushed and looked down at the floor. At the same time, Hedwig let out a 'squawk' and began flying around the compartment, causing the four bar Harry to let out a shriek and cover their heads with their arms. Harry started jumping in attempt to grab his bird and calm it down.

And this was the scene Lily Moon encountered when she opened the compartment door. Her face immediately became blank, her mind not really comprehending what was happening.

"Oh!" Harry shouted above the shrieking and screeching. "Hi! Welcome." With a mighty leap, Harry wrapped his arms around Hedwig and held her close to his chest. With a sigh, he sat back down onto the seat, between Evelyn and Neville, cuddling his owl.

"Hello," Lily started, a look of disbelief on her face. "You have quite the … eager bird there."

"Oh, Hedwig is just a free spirit," Harry replied, a large smile on his face, making Neville grimace, thinking of several different descriptive words for the owl.

"Right," Lily nodded. She turned to the other occupants. "I'm Lily Moon."

The others briefly introduced themselves. After, Lily pointedly looked around the compartment. "Spare room?" She asked.

Harry gestured towards the other seat, which Lavender and Daphne sat on. "Yeah, if the others don't mind."

The Neville and the three girls shook their heads and Lily took a seat, nodding to Daphne and Lavender in thanks.

Lavender look out the window, judging the time. "The train has been moving for a long time, why are you looking for a seat now?" She asked, and the others looked at Lily, wondering the same thing.

Lily sighed. "The previous compartment I was in was … less than to be desired."

The others looked confused, wanting a more detailed answer. "They were being quite rude to me, openly insulting me to my face."

Lavender's scoffed. "Some people are just like that. You can't really do anything about them."

Lily tilted her head and thought for a moment before just nodding before turning to Harry. "So? An owl?"

Harry smiled. "Yup! She's Hedwig."

"So you've said before." She said. "But why an owl? Wouldn't a cat be a better pet? Or a dog? Dogs can actually be trained to help in a fight."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. But the moment I saw Hedwig, I knew that one day, she'd be more than just a pet, but a part of my family."

Lily raised an eyebrow while Neville shared a look with Lavender, Daphne and Evelyn. Harry remained oblivious to their glances, smiling and petting Hedwig.

A cart covered in candy passed by the door, pushed by a gray haired woman. "Anything off the cart, dears?" She smiled.

Turning, Neville saw that Harry had already pulled some money out of his pocket while the others looked dejected and hesitant. He, himself, didn't have any money on him.

Quickly noticing the other's discomfort, he asked, "Do you guys want me to buy stuff for you?"

The five looked shocked at the offer but soon, all were nodding happily. After buying several of everything, the group of six were happily talking and exchanging stories, high on sweets, sours, spices and other flavours. This continued for an hour, until Harry opened a box of Chocolate Frogs.

"Oh!" Neville exclaimed upon seeing who Harry got. "You got Booth."

Harry blinked. "Who's Booth?" Harry looked down at his card again. In the picture was a mousy brown haired man with a horseshoe moustache. His muddy brown dress coat matched his eyes and he held a single matchlock in his hand.

When Harry looked back up, everyone was staring at Harry in disbelief, and he shifted uneasily in seat. "How do you not know about John Wilkes Booth?" Daphne inquired, vexed at Harry's lack of knowledge. "He's a famous assassin that took out several corrupted leaders like Abraham Lincoln and Williams Laimargea. Without him, Nea Yurki would have been burned to the ground or at war at with itself. After he passed away, an elite school was built in his name that invites only the most promising of potential assassin from all over the world."

"Oh …" Harry murmured, ashamed. "Sorry, I really didn't know."

Daphne and Lavender frowned while Lily asked, "But truly, how do you not know about Booth?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "I just didn't get out much and history wasn't my strongest subject." It was obvious to the others that he was lying, and very poorly at it, but none questioned him, coming up with their own explanations.

A ringing noise echoed through the compartment and a small, white, semi-transparent circle twenty five centimeters in diameter appeared in the middle of the room, causing Neville and Harry to jump. It had weird and random circles, polygons and lines covering it's surface. Then, a stern, feminine voice came out of it. "We are approaching the station, please leave your trunks and luggage behind. Teachers and staff will transport it to your room after the feast. Thank you."

As the thing began to dim, Daphne softly said in wonder, "A Runic Spell Circle!"

Harry didn't know what that was but didn't ask, too hesitant to. With a slight _buzz_ and a whirl of wind, the 'Runic Spell Circle' disappeared.

"Well," Lavender said as she looked out the wind, where a tall structure was rising high above the trees. "Looks like we've arrived."

* * *

**AN: Lol, Ray; good luck on Twitch. Posted: **_**4/20/15**_**. Updated: 24/10/15. Up2: 30/10/15.**


	4. 4: Initiation, Pieces of Shining Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, RWBY, the Tales of Series or any other franchise. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Tales of Series belongs to Bandai Namco. Any other franchise mentioned or hinted belongs to their respected owners. Only the OC's in this story are owned by me.**

**AN: BTW, lots changes made in chapters before.**

**AN (2): In celebration of RWBY season 3!**

* * *

Initiation; Fragments of Their Shining Souls

* * *

_Time: 18:48; September, 2011_

_Location: Hogwarts' Station_

_Event: First Day of Magical Combat School_

The train let out an ear shattering whistle and stopped with a loud hiss at Hogsmeade Station. Slowly, the students exited the train and onto the terminal. Some of the older students started heading towards an old, paved path but stopped any first year that tried following. The reason being;

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE! FIRST YEARS!" called a large, wide man at one end of the station. He held a large lantern in one hand, cupping his other around his mouth. He had dark, tangly brown hair with a matching beard. A large handle stuck out from the back of his coat, most likely his weapon.

"Huh!" Daphne exclaimed when she saw the massive man.

"How is he so … massive?" Evelyn questioned as the others gawked.

"Hey!" Someone said from behind the group. "You mind moving? You're blocking the walkway!"

The group of first years turned and saw another group of four, older students standing there, unimpressed and slightly annoyed. Behind them, other students were grumbling unhappily. The five quickly complied and apologized, moving forward and away from the glaring teens.

"They don't seem in good spirits, do they?" Lavender asked as they hesitantly walked towards the giant man.

"We were blocking the way." Neville reminded to the group. The others nodded absently.

"Harry!" The bearded man bellowed, causing Harry to jump and stare at the man in surprise and slight disbelief.

"You know him?" Lavender whispered to Harry, who quickly shook his head. He had no recollection of ever even seeing this man. Hesitantly, the group approached the behemoth.

As they got closer, the man gave a large, toothy smile. "Ah, Harry! Long time no see!"

"Huh?!" Harry questioned.

"I haven't seen ya since you were a little baby!" He exclaimed proudly and ruffled Harry's head, causing his knees to bend under the force. "Hagrid is my name!"

"Er …" Harry began to ask. "You met me when I was an infant?"

Hagrid nodded. "Yup, brought you to Dumbledore after, well," Hagrid looked uncomfortable and shifted uneasily on his feet. "You know, your parent's passing."

Harry looked away, unable to meet anyone's eyes while Hagrid cleared his throat. Hagrid looked at the assembled group of first years, a look akin to pride or cheer on his face, a far cry from his earlier mood. "Any more first years? Any on the train? No? Right then. Follow me!" He announced to the students and waved his hand towards a narrow path leading into the forest. "Mind your step, the trail is steep!"

The kids silently followed Hagrid, shivering and fearful. The tree's of the forest loomed over them, blocking the sun with it's branches and leaves. Neville stumbled and almost fell several times while on the path, only saved by Harry and Evelyn.

"You'll be seeing Hogwarts any second now!" Hagrid yelled back to the group.

As they went around a bend, many, including Harry and his group of friends, gasped in awe. Hogwarts; castle stood high above them, a lumbering beacon of hope. Several spires and towers stood out the top of Hogwarts, with the two largest standing tallest. A large wall surrounded the entire area, cutting off the view of the lower part of the castle and it's grounds.

"Careful now!" Hagrid told the group. "Plenty of Bellua out in this forest!"

"What?" One girl exclaimed in outrage from the back of the group. "That's immensely dangerous! What if one attacks?!"

_BOOM!_

Everyone jumped when Hagrid reached behind him and lifted the large handle and slammed down his morning star, creating a small crater. The ground vibrated slightly upon impact.

Hagrid grinned at them. "Don't think any Bellua will do much harm to us." He picked back up his blood red morning star and put it back into its sheathe under his coat.

The girl let out a squeak and without a single sound, the group continued to follow the man, feeling much more confident and safe. Soon, they reached a muddy shore and several beached boats were on the shore. A quick look around told Harry that there was a boat for every two people. Soft footsteps from the shadows of the forest were heard, causing Hagrid to step forward and the group to huddle closer.

Then, a tall, elderly woman with gray hair in a tight bun and sharp, square glasses emerged. She wore mossy green robes and held herself high, a permanent frown on her face. In her hands was an odd weapon; a wooden stick that had one disc placed at one end of the stick and another about halfway up the stick. Resting between the two discs was her hand, obviously indicating it as a grip.

"Hello," she said softly and Harry recognized her as the voice from that 'Runic Spell Circle'. "I am Minerva McGonagall. Congratulations on making it to Hogwarts. I hope your train ride was pleasant." She gestured towards the boat. "I will begin calling your names in pairs of two. From there, those two will then enter a boat and wait for the others to be assigned a partner."

As she brought out a long parchment, a scroll, out of her robes, the same girl from before raised her hand. "Yes, miss." Minerva asked, pushing up her glasses to look at her.

"What is going on Mrs. McGonagall?" She asked. It was then that Harry got a good look at her. She had frizzy brown hair and large buck teeth. She, like everyone else, was wearing the magical enchanted, blank, black school robes that all new students needed to buy before starting school. At her waist was a scabbard with a curved sword in it already.

The woman smiled at the younger girl. "You and the others will be beginning initiation, now." Several gasp rang throughout the group and several exchanged looks of fear. "I hope you all

brought your weapons. If not, Hagrid will bring you back to the train so you may fetch them."

Most of the kids gave noises of conformation but Harry tentatively raised his hand. "I forgot mine in my trunk, can I go get it?"

Several turned their heads to look at him and many jaws dropped when they recognized him.

"Mister Potter," McGonagall whispered with narrowed eyes. Then, her face turned blank and addressed Harry. "Alright then. Hagrid, please escort Mister Potter back to the train.

For a few moments, no one said a word. Harry had realized that every single person was gaping at him in awe and felt his face burn bright red, shuffling nervously on his feet.

"It's Harry Potter!" One red head boy exclaimed. Then, at once, everyone was whispering and shouting excitedly.

"C'mon lad," Hagrid said as he patted Harry on the back. "Let get to the train."

With a nod, Hagrid grasped Harry by the shoulder and started leading him back towards the steep trail. The walk back was completely silent, with Hagrid attempting to start a conversation but Harry just remained quiet and it died immediately. Finally, they reached the train and Harry quickly boarded it, fearing that the others would leave without him. Getting to the train compartment he once occupied, he pulled down his trunk and pulled out his sheathed dagger, which he managed to steal from the Dursley's attic. It was double edged, sleek and small. The blade was only about twenty centimeters long and six centimeters wide with a white handle about eleven centimeters long. On one side of the blade, in small - almost invisible - letters, the name _Cernwanhuan_ was inscribed in cursive. Harry hoped it would be good enough to slay any Bellua that he needed to fight. Satisfied, he sheathed his dagger and clasped it to his belt, ready to be drawn.

Harry quickly put away his trunk and exited the train. He and Hagrid once again went down the path in silence, and every step made his heart beat faster and harder.

"So," Hagrid began. "What sort of weapon do you have?"

"Just a dagger," Harry replied back quietly. He gripped the handle of his dagger, finding some reassurance with it. He carefully stepped around the crater Hagrid made.

Hagrid blinked. "Oh …" He trailed off uncertainly.

Harry didn't reply back, fearing that by having a small dagger, he would be looked down on. Even more so, he was afraid that the small group of friends he made in the train would reconsider their friendship when they discover that he doesn't even have a proper weapon. All sorts of thoughts ran through his head but he had to halt them when he and Hagrid reached the shore, where everyone was already in a boat.

"Harry!" Someone shouted to his left.

It was Neville, and there was an empty seat across from him. Obviously, as no other seat was available, Neville was his partner. Harry quickly sat next to him, who offered a small, excited smile. Harry was glad that his partner was someone he knew and not some person he never met, which was bound to happen in this sort of thing.

"Now that we are all here," McGonagall spoke up, grabbing the attention of the first years. "We will begin initiation at seven o'clock." She pointed out towards the lake. "There are oars in your boats and yourself and your partner will need to use those to cross the lake. Both of you need to be heading towards Hogwarts Castle. There, you will see a tunnel entrance where a small dock is at. But remember to be wary, because as soon as initiation officially begins, these calms waters will turn harsh and will work against you. Vortexes, high waves and strong winds will be things you all will face. After reaching the docks, you and your partner will be entering a maze, filled with traps and Bellua alike." At this, many shivered and looked uneasy. "Do not fear, we will always be watching and will step in if need be." Some exchanged looks but none seemed entirely reassured. "I recommend grouping with other pairs. It will make traversing the maze much easier. Once you reach the end, your initiation is over." She pointed at the slowly setting sun. "You all have until sun down, nine O' clock."

This time, a boy raised his hand. "What happens if we don't reach the exit by then?" He asked the question on many first year's minds.

McGonagall smiled bitterly. "Them you will not be joining Hogwarts." She said quietly but they all heard it as though she yelled.

Everyone shrank in their seats and whispering once again broke out. The nervous and agitated atmosphere was getting to Harry and he shuffled in his seat, hoping that the phase of waiting will soon be over.

McGonagall walked near Hagrid and pulled out a pocket watch. "Your initiation will begin in twenty seconds starting … now."

Everyone tensed in their seats and grabbed their oars, ready to row.

"Fifteen seconds."

Harry felt something akin to a stone drop in his stomach. It felt heavy and he wanted to puke to expel it. His breaths came out in short gasps, and his lips felt dry.

"Ten seconds."

"R-re-ready?" Neville whispered nervously to Harry, who could only nod, though Neville probably didn't see it.

"Five seconds."

Harry fixed his grip on his oar and the lump in his throat became larger. His knuckles were white from holding the oar too hard and his nails dug into his palms.

"Begin," McGonagall announced.

For a solid second, nobody made a move. Then, with a sudden heave, the red headed boy from before moved forward with a grunt and shot off. And suddenly, everyone was moving, including Harry, whose muscles were moving on it's own. He moved his hands as fast as he could, not once thinking about anything else until Neville spoke.

"Harry! Stop! We're heading straight for a whirlpool!" Neville yelled into his ear.

Whipping his head, Harry looked behind him and saw that Neville was correct, a vortex was already pulling them in at a rapid rate.

"Row!" Harry yelled to his companion and Neville, who was to his left, began rowing. Harry didn't row, but instead grabbed the end of Neville's oar and helped him move around the whirlpool. They barely made around it and it seemed luck was on their side because as soon as they made it around the vortex, they were flung forward from the pull and their combined strength stopped from being pulled back in.

"We're out!" Harry said, relieved.

"Y-yeah," Neville replied, and leaned back to rest.

Harry frowned at his partner and looked around. They were the farthest back and with Neville and himself already exhausted, it didn't spell very good results for the both of them.

"C'mon Nev," Harry said as he patted him on the shoulder. "We're already far behind and we need to catch up."

"Wha?" Neville murmured tiredly and groaned when he looked behind him.

With a synced sigh, the two boys began their trek across the lake.

* * *

_Time: 19:36; September, 2011_

_Location: The Large, Sealed Off Pipe into Hogwarts' Maze _

_Event: Hogwarts' Initiation _

"What are we waiting here for?" Lavender asked in an irritated tone. They were standing at the entrance of the tunnel, waiting and watching other first years enter and pass by.

Daphne sniffed. "We are waiting for Potter," she answered. "Heaven knows that he will need the help if he's paired with Longbottom of all people."

Lavender nodded vacantly. It was well known that the Longbottom heir was not the most competent person in the world.

"But," Lavender began. "We have already been waiting for thirty minutes, and if I'm counting correctly, everyone but Potter and Longbottom have already past."

Daphne shook her head. "No, you counted incorrectly. We were the third pair to arrive. So far, twelve pairs have past us and if there are twenty pairs, then five pairs have yet to arrive, including Potter and Longbottom."

"... Oh, well then, I'm stupid." Lavender said blank faced.

"Indeed you are," Daphne said haughtily

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew through the tunnel, making Lavender shiver and cursed the cold wind. Daphne remained unfazed, giving Lavender an amused look.

Lavender glared out the tunnel. "It's so bloody cold!" She rubbed her forearms and huffed into her hands. "Are you sure we can't go deeper into the tunnel?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "No, we must stay. Just hold out and ignore the cold."

"You and your damn Beacon," Lavender murmured darkly.

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Are you perhaps jealous?"

Lavender scowled. "Of course not. It's just that only in this instance it's useful."

Nevertheless, Daphne smirked. "So you say," Daphne drawled and stood straighter.

Just then, a boat moved into the tunnel, with two familiar boys in it. Both were exhausted, as shown by their panting and immediately collapsing as soon as they got onto the dock. Just behind them were two girls, one of them being the girl who constantly asked question and the other had a large shield and hasta strapped to her back. They seemed to have trekked across better, as they both easily climbed out of the boat however, they were both breathing hard and had looks of weariness. Particularly the brown haired one looked more fatigued than the red haired one.

"Ah, Potter!" We've been waiting for you." Daphne said as she clapped her hands together.

"Huh?" Harry said, a confused look on his face. "Why? Shouldn't you have move ahead to complete your initiation?"

"We probably should have," Daphne nodded. "But I believe that we should have work as a team for future benefits. Perhaps such things like being on the same team."

"Teams?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea."

"Great!" Lavender said and pointed down the tunnel. "Now can we please move on?"

"Wait!" The brown haired girl yelled, "Can we also join?" The other girl nodded, obviously hoping for the same thing.

Daphne frowned. "Usually," She began. "Teams are assembled in groups of four."

The brown haired girl looked crestfallen but the shield girl, who Daphne recognized as Susan Bones, stepped forward. "Yes, usually, teams are settled in fours but this is initiation. To increase our chances of properly completing it, we should group together."

Daphne opened her mouth to protest but Harry spoke first. "Fine. It'd probably be for the best." Daphne whipped her head around and stared at Harry, who didn't even notice. "The more the merrier, right?" He asked.

Daphne and Lavender shared a look and Daphne sighed, knowing that she was fighting an uphill battle. "Alright," Daphne said. "You can join us."

"Great!" The swordswoman said. "I'm Hermione Granger." She greeted.

"Susan Bones." Susan said, offering a hand.

Harry, Neville and Lavender shook it and introduced themselves but Daphne just sniffed and marched down the tunnel. "Come on!" She yelled back. "We're wasting precious time."

The five looked at each other and shrugged. They began following Daphne into the maze, who secretly smiled with the fact that she had just been made de facto leader.

The maze's halls were only a few meters wide, two at the most. The wall, on the other hand, was tall, three meters minimum. The entire labyrinth was made of dark, unidentifiable stone and the there were no visible light sources, which was odd as the hall were lit by a dim light. But even with the light, it was hard to see in front of them, as though a fog was present.

Harry shivered, not liking the dark and ominous feeling of the place. He kept a hand on his dagger, enjoying the mysterious warmth resonating from it. Neville, who walked next to him, was whimpering and shivering, and each time he twitched, he unsheathed and then sheathed his sword, drawing winces from the rest of the group. But none spoke their displeasure, too focused on the maze to notice the small annoyance.

"Wait," Lavender said, making the group pause. "I'm certain we've been passed this spot before."

"What?" Daphne replied in outrage. "That's impossible! We've been only going straight!"

Lavender pointed at the wall. "You see that scratch?" Dug into the wall was a small scar, five centimeters long. "We've passed that already."

"That's impossible!" Daphne said as she begun to turn to yell at Lavender more, but froze in place when a growl was heard.

Slowly, the group peered deeper into the tunnel, and saw a horrifying sight. Slowly, a Daerk Bellua was making it's way towards them. It was a Fenris, a large canine like creature. The main differences being that it's coat was a dark maroon, its eyes milky white and it's fangs were a bloody red. And of course, the fact it's shoulders and hips were raised high above it's head, with the bones at the joints ending in a sharp, jagged point. It was the size of a bear, meaning it was a fully grown Fenris. Daphne managed to obtain all of this information within a second. In the next, the Fenris pounced at her.

Suddenly, Daphne was pushed the side and the Fenris's muzzle made contact with the round end of a shield. Susan stood above Daphne, her rectangular shield held in front of her and her hasta resting on top of it. The Fenris snarled and leaped back. It began circling the group but Susan stepped in front of it before it could get a good angle to leap.

Lavender rushed to Daphne's side and helped her up. "Are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

Daphne nodded furiously, her tongue felt heavy and she was having trouble breathing. Fear, Daphne quickly realized. She was experiencing fear.

Suddenly, the Fenris let out an eardrum piercing howl, and everyone winced in pain. Out of the darkness came more dark figures, more Bellua.

"That's," Lavender breathed and pulled out her two katar. "More Fenri then we can probably handle!"

From the shadows came five more Fenri, all growling and snarling. Each were smaller than the first but still larger than a wolf.

"Great!" Daphne murmured sarcastically as she pulled out her small sword. "One for each of us. Question is, who gets the big one?"

"I'll handle it." Susan said back confidently.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked anxiously. She pulled out her Szabla and positioned it in front of her. "Maybe we should quickly take out the smaller ones and then together, we take out the big one."

Susan shook her head. "And leave us open to the large one? No, that'd be a bad idea. Each of you will have to take out one. I'll hold this one back."

"Really?" Neville asked. In his hands was an arming sword, with a single red ruby in the middle of it's crossguard. "Is that a goo-"

Neville could say no more because before he could even finish his sentence, the Fenri charged forward.

"Their weak spot is the under part of their jaw!" Daphne yelled to the rest and jumped out of the way.

* * *

_Time: 19:43; September, 2011_

_Location: Within Hogwarts' Maze _

_Event: Hogwarts' Initiation_

It only took a moment for Harry to realize that he didn't even pull out his knife. In his panic, he had pulled out his knife so quickly that it almost flew from his hands. Fortunately, Harry managed to keep his grip on _Cernwanhuan_. Unfortunately, the Fenris hadn't waited for Harry to pull out of his dagger and by the time it was in his hands, the Bellua was in the air, aiming right for him. He had done the only thing that came to mind. He jumped out of the way and the Bellua's face planted straight into the maze's wall.

It bounced back immediately and let out a ferocious snarl and charged at Harry, who just got up. He waved his dagger in front of him, and managed to almost nick the monster but it jumped back at the last second. It began circling him, slowly at first but then began picking up the pace. Harry took the time to look at the others. Out of everyone, surprisingly - despite the fact she was facing a larger and tougher opponent - Susan was faring the best.

Anytime the much larger Fenris tried clawing or biting her, she would shield bash it in the face, causing it to reel back and retreat. While it recovered, she would jab at it with her hasta but only managed to score light punctures and nothing else really. Daphne was probably doing the second best. She was quick and light on her feet. She would dodge out of the way by the smallest of margins and would quickly slice and stab at them while their backs were turned. However, she managed to accumulate a small amount of scratches on her chest and arms. The third best off was Lavender, who-

"Lavender! Move!" Harry yelled.

Behind her was another Fenris, and it had been slowly stalking into her blind spot. It's body had just been fully tensed when Harry shouted the warning. But it had been a tad too late. By the time Lavender had heard the warning and began turning, the Fenris had pounced.

Harry watched in horror as the Fenris flew through the air, it's jaw wide open and ready to take a bite of Lavender. And to Harry's shock and astonishment, she smirked and pulled up her forearm, right into the path of the Fenris. The Bellua's jaw clamped down onto Lavender's arm with enough force to splinter wood. But, amazingly, Lavender only gave a grunt and slammed down her free elbow onto the top of the Fenris' skull. The Bellua let go with a yelp and retreated back but Lavender rushed forwards and impaled her katar's blade up into the bottom of the Fenris' jaw. The Bellua let out a whimper and flopped dead onto the floor.

Lavender turned and smiled at Harry, then used her katar to point to something behind Harry. Harry was dumbfounded, still shocked by Lavender's feat. But nevertheless, Harry turned and suddenly was on his back, a snarling, wet maw right in his face. He reacted naturally, putting his free hand under the wolf's jaw. But the Bellua's claws were still free and began clawing his chest open.

Harry gave a cry of pain and began kneeing the monster in the abdomen, but it continued to claw his chest, digging deep gouges into it. Gritting his teeth, Harry desperately tried to get the Bellua off him, shoving and kicking but to no avail. It's fangs were getting closer and closer as he began losing his strength.

Just as Harry's vision started to darken, he remembered the last thing Daphne had said. Harry looked up at the Fenris' head and almost gave a cry of despair when he saw that his hand was covering the spot Daphne indicated, and he knew that if he tried moving his hand, the Fenris would gain the upper hand and Harry wouldn't have a face anymore. However, one of the eye's of the Bellua was in clear view. It was staring, unblinkingly at him, filled with murderous intent.

With no other chose in clear view, Harry raised his dagger high in the air and quickly brought it down onto the Bellua's head. It missed completely. It wasn't even close to the eye. It landed right onto the forehead of the Fenris, right between the eyes. In any normal situation, with a normal weapon, the best a stab like that'd do was leave a small cut. But, to Harry's amazement, the blade cleanly and easily sunk deep into the Fenris' head; past the thick hide, through the skull and straight into the brain of the beast.

The Bellua shivered once, then twice, and then it collapsed right onto Harry. Harry couldn't breath, he was squished between a stone floor and a large, several stone creature the size of a bear. His vision was blocked by red fur and he his nostrils was filled with the most disgusting smell he had ever experienced. It wasn't until now then Harry realize how large the Fenris was in comparison to Harry. Harry tried to wiggle his way out but no matter what he did, he couldn't escape his furry prison.

Suddenly, the body began to disappear into small slivers of wispy red and black smoke. In a matter of seconds, the body slowly vanished and all that was left were two small claws and a three small teeth lying on his chest.

Harry continued to stare up at the blue-ish ceiling of the maze, shocked and trying to regain his breath. The concerned faces of Hermione and Neville then appeared above him and they began talking in rapid succession.

"OH GODS! Harry! Are you alright? What happened?"

"-I saw you get pounced on and I wanted to help but the Fenris was blocking my way-"

"-Medical assistance? And where are the teachers? Aren't they suppose to be watching over us?"

"And we came over and there was a dagger sticking out of the Fenris' head! That's your's isn't it? But how'd you get that much strength to penetrate its hide? Those things are tough as steel!"

"We didn't know where you were. We thought that maybe you got swallowed whole or that you were dragged off by another Bellua. Then the body started to disappear and-"

"GIVE HIM SOME GODDAMN ROOM!" Lavender yelled at the top of her lungs. Immediately, Neville and Hermione snapped their jaws shut with a click and stepped back as Lavender took their place.

Without even asking, Lavender pulled up Harry's robes and his shirt too. Hermione began to protest but Lavender payed her no mind, inspecting Harry's wounds.

"It's alright," Lavender said with a relieved sigh. "His wounds are already healing, meaning his magic is working properly."

Harry just gave a tired nod, too tired to speak.

"He just needs some rest," Susan said as she leaned her shield and hasta against a wall.

"Why are you putting your weapons against a wall? What if more Bellua attack?" Hermione asked.

"Highly unlikely," Susan replied back as she sat up against the same wall of her weapons. "Normally, Belluas would split into groups to hunt any humans in the area. Were probably fine for a while."

"When do you think he'll be ready to start moving?" A familiar voice asked.

Slowly and wearily, Harry lifted his head and looked at the new comer. Or new comers. It was Lily and Evelyn. On Lily's back was her large flamberge sword and in Evelyn's hands was her gigantic sledgehammer which Harry remembered seeing them pull out of their trunks. Evelyn stood anxiously against the wall Lily remained cool and blank faced.

"And you brought up an interesting point, 'Mione," Lavender said.

Hermione frowned. "Don't call me ''Mione'" She said sharply.

Lavender waved her off and Harry slowly began crawling towards the wall to lean up against it. "Sure, sure. But, again, back to your point." She tilted herself forward, her eyes glinting by some unknown source. "Where the hell are the teachers.'

Hermione scowled but stopped and thought for a moment. "First, language. Second, you're right, Mcgonagall did say that teachers would help us if we got into any danger. And if Harry wasn't in danger, then what does it take to be in it?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"It's possible other students could have been in danger, meaning the teacher was preoccupied at the time." Daphne offered and Susan nodded in agreement.

"But surely there is more than a few teachers?" Hermione countered. "_Hogwarts; A History_ stated that, at the very least, Hogwarts employs twelve teachers. Surely, if that's true, then if there are twenty pairs, then each teacher only needs to watch over two pairs. And it'd be easier if students groups up with each other."

Before more could be said, Harry gradually stood up. He rolled his shoulders and tried to get out any of the kinks in his body. "Looks like I'm fine." He said, relieved and amazed with his recovery. He crouched and snatched the teeth and claws and stuffed them in his pocket, glad that they were large enough for them to fit. He looked, and for the second time that day, he found everyone's eyes on him.

"Woah," Lavender said with wide eyes. "You've been dieting lately Harry."

Harry paled and quickly pulled down his shirt, hiding his thin and scrawny frame. "No, it's not that." He replied instantly. "I just don't eat a lot." He winced at the poor wording but added no more.

"Sure…" Lavender drawled out but then frowned. "Hey, mind me asking something else? Why didn't your magic 'Burst' when your were stuck under the Fenris? Definitely would have helped you not suffocate."

"Huh? 'Burst?'" Harry asked. "What's that?"

As Lavender raised an eyebrow and Daphne narrowed her eyes, Hermione began explaining, "Magical 'Bursting' is a form of magical defense that is usually uncontrolled and involuntary, though there have been some that have learned to control it. It usually activates when you have been physically overpowered. You magical releases a wave of magical power that, against a light enough attacker, throws them off. It usually isn't powerful enough to throw off most Bellua but against humans, and usually Bellua small enough like Fenris, it is powerful enough."

Harry opened his mouth as though to make a comment but decided against it. The rest of the group felt silent and Lavender then got to her feet. Motioning down one end of the tunnel, she marched down and the others followed. "C'mon, we have a initiation to complete."

* * *

_Time: 20:07; September, 2011_

_Location: Within Hogwarts' Maze _

_Event: Hogwarts' Initiation _

The next group of Bellua they encountered was Howlers. The monkey like creatures had dark red fur and pure black eyes. Its tail ended in a sharp barb, with miniscule spikes protruding outwards, much like a porcupine or a cactus. The Bellua also could emit a loud, sharp screech that could deafen people too close. Perhaps the most disturbing thing about Howlers was that its claws were sharp enough to allow them to climb onto walls and ceilings. Though, while they were young, their grips were weak enough that a simple hit could knock them off.

The Howlers ambushed them from behind, the first slamming into Evelyn back and knocking her down. The rest of the group had quickly lept into action, drawing their weapons and charging the Howlers.

Lavender and Daphne first took the closest two. As the two charged, Lavender rushed forward but then suddenly stopped and crouched. Seeing the offer, Daphne leaped onto Lavender's back and sliced her sword upwards at the Howlers. The force of the blade was enough to hit them off, causing them to fall to the ground in a heap. Not wasting a second, Lavender charged and swiftly stabbed into the rather weak hide of the Howlers, killing them instantly.

Susan and Hermione attacked the next two. Unlike the first pair, these had charged straight at the girls from the ground, leaping at them when they were within distance. In a show of great natural skill, the Howlers twisted their bodies and lunged forward with their tails, but Hermione and Susan easily moved out the way, the Bellua flying over their shoulders. Turning on their heels, the girls sprinted at them, Susan leading with her shield and Hermione just a step behind. One Howler, as soon as it landed, turned, tensed and lunged once more, but slammed face-first into Susan's shield. As Susan moved around the stunned Howlers to face the second, which began to climb the walls, Hermione swiftly sliced the first in half at its midsection. A soundless howl escaped its mouth as it died, then began deteriorating into smoke and nothingness. Once Hermione was distracted, the second Bellua sprung forward, straight at her. Susan reacted immediately. With careful precision, Susan jabbed right into the Howlers trajectory, skewering it right through its midriff. Screeching, the Howler clawed at the spear piercing its chest and with a final, meaningless flick of its tail, collapsing bonelessly against the spear.

Harry, Neville and Lily took on the last three. The first Howler was foolish enough to charge in by itself, and with a simple sidestep and a swing from Lily, the Howler missed the three and was easily decapitated by Lily flamberge. The other two Howlers had seen the mistake of their allies and instead of leaping and lunging, the Howlers instead stabbed from a distance. Neville and Harry were forced to dodge out of the way and only when the Howlers over extended, then did the two boys have the chance to attack, with Neville slicing off the tail of the first then charging in to finish it off. And Harry was no choice but to throw his knife at the second, as it unsuccessfully tried to claw at Neville.

While Harry retrieved his knife and Evelyn grumpily getting back up, the group once again slumped up against the walls. "Well," Lavender began with a grimace. "That's our second group of Bellua that we've encountered. Though, I wonder why Howlers are here. They're usually found in more southern areas." Then, a smile blossomed over face. "But, I got to say, we didn't do too badly." She turned to Harry who also began leaning against the wall to rest. "Hey, Harry! That's a pretty neat knife, it looks like it can pierce anything! What's its name?"

Harry blinked. "Name?"

Lavender looked amused at Harry. "Yeah, you know, the name you gave it? Or perhaps its nickname?"

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "Its name is .. uh." Harry unsheathed his dagger and glanced down at the side of the blade again. "_Cernwanhuan_!"

Neville cocked his head. "Cerne- Cernwe- Cern… Uh, what's its nickname?"

"Uh," Harry stuttered. "Cern is fine."

"Oh," Hermione said, unsure. "Cern. That's … a fine name."

Rubbing the back of his neck and blushing heavily, Harry asked. "So, what's your weapon's name?"

Stepping forward eagerly, and whipping out her sledgehammer, Evelyn said, "_Navitus Cinlos_, or Navius for short."

With a shrug, Lily loudly said, "_Luniras Enres_. I nicknamed it Artemis."

Hermione smiled as she began reciting, "Artemis, the woman said to be able to pierce the moon with her arrows and had never missed a shot in her entire life."

As Lily smiled fondly, Harry could help but ask, "So, uh, what's with the weird names?"

"They're the formal or ancient names of weapon, usually either its first or oldest known," Hermione clarified. "Nicknames were given as usually the ancient ones are pretty hard to say."

"Yup," Lavender said. "But mines are pretty easy; _Bloom and Blossom_. Flower names have been fairly common in my family so we, too, put the naming tradition in our weapons."

Daphne stepped up next, though she scoffed as she did. She swiftly pulled out her small sword and began speaking in a slow, almost caring manner. "My sword's name is _Isiggras_. The sword had been in my family for over eight generations and has served faithfully since then. Its prowess is unmatched by even the most legend-"

"Daph!" Lavender called with a roll of her eyes. "Just tell the others your sword's nickname."

Huffing, she sheathed her blade and once again started talking. "_Isiggras_'s nickname is Ice Piercer. My family, like Lavender's own, have kept a tradition of naming both our weapon and our children in association with occurrences in nature." She paused in thought for a moment. "Though the second part of our nickname usually corresponds to what kind of weapon we have."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Thus, because your weapon is mainly involved in stabbing to defeat opponents, the second part of your name is 'piercing.'"

As Daphne let out a confirming noise, Neville nervously stepped up. "This is _Righteous Pride_." He gestured to his arming sword in its scabbard. "It's been in my family since my great-great-grandfather forged it."

With a soft sigh, Hermione began. "This szabla is actually my grandmother's. It was given to me when she passed away. Its formal name, and the one I use, is _Leamhsi_."

"Well," Susan said as she looked around the group. "I guess I'm the last one. This," she hoisted up her shield. "Is _Kleos _and my hasta's name is _Thimos_. Like most of us here, it has been passed down for generations."

Lily nodded appreciatively then clapped her hands and pushed off the way. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we have wasted enough time here. We really should get a move on."

* * *

_Time: 20:21; September, 2011_

_Location: Within Hogwarts' Maze _

_Event: Hogwarts' Initiation _

They group encountered several different traps, including swinging logs, launched rocks, projected arrows, but the one of the most dangerous ones was the collapsing floor. They had just been walking down a seemingly normal and empty corridor. They were none-the-wiser. Granted, they had been expecting traps and ambushes from Bellua but they never expected from the very flower beneath them to suddenly collapse inwards and end up in a pit.

"What!" Harry shouted as they landed in the pit of vines and leaves. "Uh, this stuff is surprisingly tough and solid."

"Harry!" Looking up, Harry saw that the rest of the group standing on a ledge, though Neville was hanging on by the tips of his fingers. "You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! I'm good." Harry yelled back. Then, he frowned as he took in his surrounding. "Wait, am I the only one that fell down here?"

"Yup," Lavender said, popping the 'p.' "Either we were too far away of saved ourselves on the ledge."

Groaning and shaking his head, Harry murmured, "Why is it always me?"

Evelyn cocked her head. "True. You have been hit with swinging logs, pelted with rocks, shot by arrows, put to sleep by gas, socked in the face by a false wall, ran over by a boulder and now, fell down a pit. Wow, Harry. You have both the worst luck and terrible reflexes."

Grumbling, Harry tried sitting up. "My reflexes are fine! Dudley made sure of- Huh?"

"What!? No, go on! Tell us more." Lavender prompted.

"No! Uh, hey! The vines! They're moving and stuff. Gah!" Harry grasped at his neck, were a vine had wrapped around it. "Help! It's … strangling me!"

"What!" The group exclaimed as they peered down the pit. Indeed, the vines had began wrapping around Harry, as he desperately tried freeing himself.

"Oh no!" Hermione yelled. "What do we do?! Wait, quick! Does anyone know any fire magic! We can burn the plant!"

As the other began looking at each other for any sort of confirmation, Daphne shook her head. "Even if we did, we'll end up cooking Harry along with the plant."

As the other began thinking of plans, from making a rope to jumping down with him to cut the vines, Neville was looking closely as the vines, desperately trying to remember what plant it was. Then, it came to him. "Devil's Snare!" he shouted as the other stared at him. "It's Devil's Snare! Harry!" He shouted down to his friend, who was almost completely covered from head to toes in vines. "Stopping moving! Stay very still. Devil's Snare only reacts to movement but if you relax, the vines will loosen and you will be free."

"It's true!" Hermione also shouted, also recalling the plant. "Just be motionless and you'll be fine."

Against his instincts and personal judgement, Harry trusted his friends and stopped struggling. For a solid few seconds, Harry began to think that perhaps they were wrong but then, amazingly, the vines slowly began unwrapping around him. Within seconds, Harry was vine free.

"But, uh, wait!" Harry called to his friends. "What am I supposed to do to get back up?"

"Very slowly," Daphne began. "Cut the longest piece of vine closest to you and throw it up here. We can then pull you up to safety."

Nodding, Harry began slowly sawing away one of the nearby vines, immediately stopping for a few moment when the vines started once again attempted to bind him. After an agonizing few minutes, Harry managed to cut off one of the vines. "Go it!" Harry yelled. Twirling the vine like a lasso, Harry threw it into the waiting hands of Lavender, who then began tugging the rope. A minute later, Harry was laying on the ground by the group's feet, panting.

"T-that … was … way too … intense!" Harry said in between breathes.

Lavender chuckled as she patted Harry's back. "Don't want to become a Wizard anymore?" She asked, jokingly but still curious as to what his answer will be.

Immediately, Harry seized up and stood, a dark look passing over his face. "I can do this." He said in a confident tone so grim, Lavender actually backed away slightly.

"... Woah! Just joking, you know!" She said as she raised her hands defensively.

Harry nodded to her. "I know," He told her.

Another period of silence overtook the group, were the others glanced between one another, unsure and slightly off balanced by Harry sudden change. Harry, on the other hand, stared blankly at the pit, his eyes glazed over.

"We should get going," Hermione reminded the group. "Though it seems we need to backtrack to find another path."

* * *

_Time: 20:44; September, 2011_

_Location: Within Hogwarts' Maze _

_Event: Hogwarts' Initiation _

Fortunately, as they found a diverging path, they only other Bellua they came across was a smaller group of Fenris that Evelyn, Lavender and Susan dispatched them without the others needing to interfer. What Harry learned was that Evelyn was frighteningly good with her hammer, easily smashing any Belluas that she faced into a small mushy puddle of goop and all that was left was small parts of the Fenrir.

"Gods!" Lavender exclaimed loudly, causing it to echo throughout the maze. "Where is this exit!"

The others nodded. "We've been walking for quite some time." Lily said tiredly. "Has anyone kept track of time?"

Everyone gave a halfhearted, murmured collection of 'no'.

"Y-yeah," Harry panted. "Where is that end?"

Hermione and Susan shared a look while Lavender narrowed his eyes. "You okay?" She asked.

Harry immediately straightened up. "Yeah," He said nonchalantly. "I'm good." He nodded towards the darkness. "We better keep moving."

Once again, the grouped moved forward, weary and exhausted. For another ten minutes they did this, pushing forward and keeping an eye out for any Belluas.

"I have a question." Lily asked. "For Harry."

"Er, sure, what is it?" He replied back.

"Are you ever going to tell us why you look so malnourished? And why you don't talk much about your past?"

"..." Harry said nothing, his face twisted into a bitter look and his grip on his knife tightened.

"... It's usually rude to ignore people." Lily in a flat voice.

Harry gritted his teeth. "And it's also rude to dig into other people's business."

Lily simply raised an eyebrow, unperturbed by Harry's spiteful tone.

"Guys!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "I think that's the exit!"

Everyone whipped their heads towards where Hermione was pointing. At the end of the 'hall' was a softly glowing light, barely a change from what they were seeing previously.

"You sure?" Lavender said, skeptical.

"I mean, what else could it be?" Hermione asked as she began running towards the light.

The others shared a look of apprehension before following Hermione.

'Well, I hope that this won't end horribly.' Harry thought before trailing the group of seven.

* * *

_Time: 20:49 September, 2011_

_Location: The Room of Eleven Inner Souls_

_Event: Hogwarts' Initiation _

The room they entered was a large circular room, with twelve pillars reaching up to the high ceiling and glass lanterns hanging down. Two, large statues stood on either side of the entrance; large, menacing and made of a combination of metal, stone and weird, glowing wire-like things. The walls and floor were still made of the same stone from the maze, but in a lighter shade. Perhaps it was from the brighter light or the stone was a different kind or maybe it was both, Harry didn't know. Eleven marble pedestals with large basins on top were also placed in the room, and Harry shivered as he looked at them. There was something odd about the pedestals, something he could exactly explain. He felt drawn to them, or to one specifically. Each glowed with a mysterious aura, like a light bulb or a dim flame. Without his consent, his legs started moving, towards one of the pedestals. He didn't realize that the others too, were silent and were walking towards other pedestals, like puppets on strings.

His legs didn't stop moving until he stood directly in front of the basin, and peered inside. There, laying in a small stack, were feathers. Each feather seemed perfect - unruffled, plump and undamaged. Slowly, Harry picked up one of the feathers and raised it up to eye level to admire it's beauty more. It seemed both alluringly delicate and deadly powerful, laying in the palm of his hands. The vane of the feather was pure white, no hue or tint to it. The shaft had a reflective surface, which contrasted brilliantly with the white vane. To Harry, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hey! Guys! Come loo-" Then, a cold darkness started to creep into his vision. It was like a fog was drifting into his mind, a thick and dense cloud of lethargy.

And suddenly, Harry was falling backwards. But he didn't hit the ground. It was as though the floor melted and he fell into a world of shadows. He couldn't see anything in front of him, only small sparkles and glimmers that looked like stars. It felt like he was laying on his back but no matter which way he moved, he saw the same thing. It was like an endless cycle of black, white and grey.

'Huh? Grey?' Harry thought, puzzled by the appearance of the new color. 'Where did-'

In the blink of an eye, the entire world he was once in was now a city of gray. Abnormally tall skyscrapers and buildings towered above him, with no windows or entrances on them. They were entirely featureless structures, made from an unknown material. He, unlike his previous position, was now standing, entirely naked beside a thin pant-like cloth.

Then, the ground started to move as though an earthquake was occurring. He looked around wildly, trying to make sense of what was happening. The earth vibrated from under him and debris fell on his hea-

Wait, fell? Harry looked up and his breath caught in throat. Debris showered on him, covering him from head to toes. Pieces of rubble clattered on either side of him, barely missing him by centimeters. Light was blocked of from the falling particles, turning Harry's world dark once more.

Before he could react, whether to scream or move, the world around him disappeared once again in a shower of light.

* * *

**AN: I am **_**not**_** doing Hagrid's dialect. Way too hard and way too many rules associated with it. Just easier to do plain speech.**

**AN 2: SO, this took longer than I had hoped and also turned out differently (and about twice as long (8,000 words!)) than I originally planned. But meh, I'll roll with it and, again, I'll go back and edit these things. Posted: 24/10/15. Updated: 10/30/15.**


	5. 5: Newfound Fame and Blood Red Legacy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, RWBY, the Tales of Series or any other franchise. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Tales of Series belongs to Bandai Namco. Any other franchise mentioned or hinted belongs to their respected owners. Only the OC's in this story are owned by me.**

* * *

Newfound Fame and Blood Red Legacy

* * *

_Time: 21:12; September, 2011_

_Location: ?_

_Event: After Initiation_

"Finally awake?" asked a familiar feminine voice.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked around, shaking his head to clear it of the fuzziness. He was in a lit, stone-brick room, a bright contrast to what he was experiencing earlier - both the maze and the dream. The room was filled with the other first years. Some were sleeping, others awake and waiting for the others to also rouse.

"Harry? You're fine, right?" Evelyn inquired again.

Harry noded sluggishly and groaned as he sat up. Evelyn popped off her seat and crouched next to Harry, helping him into another, unoccupied chair.

"You're the last of our group to wake up," she said as she sat back in her chair.

Looking around, Harry saw that she was right. Susan, Hermione and a girl Harry didn't know were off in one corner, chatting softly. Lavender and Daphne were surrounded by several people, with a few others glaring at the two girls specifically. Harry wondered why they seemed to target the two. To Harry's surprise, Lily was yelling at both McGonagall and an extremely short man that Harry recognized as Fillius Flitwick, the teacher that took him to Diagon Alley. And Neville and Evelyn sat with him in chairs that were pushed against the farthest wall from the door.

Neville smiled at him. "Hiya Harry," he said with a jaunty wave.

"Neville," he nodded at him. He gestured towards Lily. "What going on? What happened to me?"

Neville gave a shrug. "She's sort of angry about how they never helped us despite what they said. Also, we chose our Type Specialist."

Harry blinked. "Type Specialist?"

"Yeah," He hummed. "It's determines what kind of Wizard you are and such. I'm a defense, for example."

"So, what am I?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "I don't know. What did you picked up?"

"A white feather." Harry remember. He wondered if they took it back. He quite liked the feather and wished he could have kept it.

"Then your a speed type, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall from Harry's left.

Harry started, whirling around to look at McGonagall. "Oh!" Harry exclaimed as he scurried back.

McGonagall raised an amused eyebrow. "Did I perhaps frighten you, Mr. Potter?"

Those close by immediately hushed down, as though they just remembered that Harry was actually their classmate. But Harry paid them no mind and recomposed himself, his blush gradually fading away.

"What do-does each Type mean?" He stuttered out.

"A Type is a classification that measures and categorizes each person's potential. It usually defines not only your fighting style but what spells and powers you have an affinity for. It is also a projection of your soul, of your most inner powers and abilities" McGonagall explained, though Harry felt as though McGonagall wasn't explaining everything.

Before Harry could ask more, McGonagall turned and addressed the entire room. "Seeing how everyone is awake, we will now proceed to the Great Hall to join the feast and form teams," McGonagall smiled at them. "And now, I officially welcome you to Hogwarts."

* * *

_Time: 21:18; September, 2011_

_Location: The Halls of Hogwarts_

_Event: The Initiation Feast and Team Forming_

The first years walked in a large clump, sticking close and talking quietly to each other. Harry walked with an amused Evelyn, a cheerful Neville and a huffing Lily. McGonagall had led them out of the room and told them to follow her, which they proceeded to do.

"So, what did the teacher say?" Harry asked Lily as they followed McGonagall.

She gave an exasperated sigh and glared at the teacher back. "They said most of the watching teachers needed to be called off for some emergency." She shook her head.

Neville frowned. "Surely they wouldn't call off the teachers unless it was a good reason, right?" He defended, but even he sounded unsure.

"There can be no excuse for this," Lily countered. "Harry almost died! Several times! We're lucky that Harry's magic reserve is large enough to properly heal him!" Her eyebrows furrowed when she glanced at Harry. "We should probably still get Harry to the Medical Wing to get him checked on."

"I'm fine," Harry reassured his friends. "Like you said, my magic is enough to keep me healthy."

Lily shook her head. "I disagree with that," she said as she glanced at Harry's body.

Harry's lip formed a strict line as he stared forward, unable to meet the eyes of the others. "Like I said, don't worry about it."

"You actually said you don't eat a lot," Lily contradicted.

"It doesn't matter," Harry rebuked but then shook his head. "I'll explain later. But I actually have a question."

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"How are the teams formed?"

Lily blinked and Evelyn cocked her head. "Uh, we don't know." Evelyn admitted. "It's kept as a secret. But I heard that Beauxbatons does it by putting all the students in a gigantic arena and has them fight each other. A super computer records all weaknesses and strengths of each student. Then, it forms teams by having each student compensates for another's weakness."

"Oh!" Neville exclaimed. "I believe Salem does it by categorizing each student into four 'Main Classes' and then each team has one of each type."

"But none of you know how Hogwarts does it?" Harry asked and the three shook their heads.

"My parents told me that it was similar to how Beauxbatons does it, with a computer that is." Hermione commented as she briskly walked next to the three. Susan and another girl Harry did not know was a step behind her, looking on curiously.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, we did sort of run an arena, though it was a maze."

"So nothing like an arena," Daphne interjected suddenly. The group turned and saw that Daphne and Lavender also had caught up to them.

"Well," Hermione started. "It could still be how Beauxbatons' initiation works. The teachers or an automated process could still be recording how we do, then form a team depending on our strengths and weaknesses."

"Hmm, possibly." Daphne hummed.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," said the girl that came with Hermione and Susan. "I'm Hannah Abbott."

As the others began introduced themselves - and Hannah shooting Harry an odd look - Daphne looked on appreciatively. "Ah, the Abbotts! How has your family been, Hannah?"

Hannah looked slightly confused but replied, "They're good, though my father has been called off to Nea Yurki to meet a potential investor."

Hermione looked intrigued. "What does your father do?"

"He runs a medical inventing company. He actually helped create the mandatory, Witch and Wizard medical kit." Hannah said proudly.

"Oh!" Lavender said. "That actually saved my brother a while ago. He was visiting one of the villages nearby and was attacked by bandits. He was bleeding heavily but that - uh…" She frowned and tapped a finger against her chin. "That new medical syringe thingy really helped him out."

Hannah nodded happily. "My uncle made that. It stimulates the bone marro-"

"Hannah," Susan interrupted. "You probably want to tell that story later."

McGonagall had stopped at a large door and doorway. Easily ten times the height of any of the first years, the wooden door had decorative scenes depicting both battles against Bellua and a meetings between undefinable people.

"It obviously promotes fighting against the 'true enemy' and making peace with other cities." Daphne snarked with a shake of her head.

With a shove, McGonagall pushed open the door and it opened with a loud rumble. Beyond, was a large room filled with tables, each able to fit around sixteen people. Tall windows were on the side of the room, totaling twelve in all. On a slightly raised platform, another table was placed, but this one was much longer and placed parallel with the wall on the other end. On that same wall, four plaques were hung on it, coloring scarlet and gold, black and black, brown and blue and lastly, green and silver, in order from left to right. Displayed on the plaques were images of a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake, respectively. They were odd and slightly out of place, seeing as the hall was adorned with mainly black, brown and tan, with the odd splotches of color here and there. As they got closer, Harry saw that there was a door on each side of the table, leading to an unknown place.

The group, which included a dejected Hannah, followed after McGonagall. As the group entered, with awed expression, they saw that the ceiling was mirroring the dark night sky, peppered with bright, little spots of white.

"Woah!" Lavender cooed. "Would you look at that."

"Uh," Hermione began, scrunching her eyes in thought. "I think Hogwarts; A History briefly mentions it. Something about how one of the Headmasters enchanted it to increase morality and discovery."

Evelyn frowned. "How would enchanting a ceiling that shows the weather and sky increase morality and discovery?" She asked, slightly confused as the group stopped about halfway into the room.

"Er, perhaps it … Wait, no. Maybe … That wouldn't do it either." Hermione murmured. "I can't … actually think of a reason," she admitted.

Lily frowned. "Just goes to show how many great Wizards and Witches waste their time and efforts on the most useless of things," she muttered in a disgruntled tone.

Hermione pursed her lips and looked ready to argue but then, a tall man with a long, white beard and hair stood at the long table. He wore an odd combination of robes and battle armor, with bright blue robes sticking out of his sleek, metal chest armor.

"Welcome! To Hogwarts!" He said in a booming, yet slightly wheezing voice. "A 'Salutations!' to those that have recently joined our ranks and a 'Welcome Back!' to those that have returned. Before we begin our feast, we must form teams for our newest additions! And thus, I present: The Sorting Hat!"

McGonagall, who had vanished when the man had began speaking, returned with an old ratty hat and a pile of small papers in a basket. Flitwick, who trailed behind, carried a tall stool. One would have thought that he would have trouble keeping up with McGonagall, with shorter legs and smaller frame but he easily matched the pace of the taller, older woman.

"Well," Hermione said in a … oddly disappointed voice. "I always imagined the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, as a wise, old hero with a commanding voice that could guide entire armies. I never would have thought that never he'd dress so … strange and ridiculous."

Flitwick placed the stool down first, and to the first year's surprise, McGonagall tapped the stool with her wand. It started to lengthen and expand, until it was about twice its size. Then, with a sound similar to that of sponge full of water being squished, the stool split in half, creating a duplicate of the first. McGonagall did this again until four stool were now standing in front of McGonagall.

"Oh!" Hermione said in awe. "Material manipulation using high focus of magic! I think they call it Transfiguration."

Smirking slightly, McGonagall then began filling the papers into the hat, much to the first year's curiosity.

"What … do you think she's doing?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Please don't tell me they are going to draw named papers out of the hat and create teams depending on that!" Daphne exclaimed in a disbelieving tone. Lily look like she agreed with Daphne's statement.

But, it was far from that. As soon as the last paper finally fluttered down, joining the others, a pulse of magic vibrated the entire hall. The hat began disintegrating, until it too, was just small papers. Carried by a sudden wind that could have only been created by magic, it slowly swirled into the air, dancing and prancing in a sort of odd way. Just below the plaques, the papers began assembling and overlapping. Gathering and combining. Then, the papers began changing color. Those on the outer rim of the square turned a dark grey and the middle part of the 'box' turned a silvery color, until it became clear what it formed. A fairly wide and tall screen now hung on the wall, easily the largest Harry had seen. With a flicker, the screen turned on. Displayed on it, were four squares and a long rectangle just above it.

"So," Daphne drawled. "That what your mother meant when she said it was done similarly with a computer, Hermione."

"Yeah," Hermione murmured, a bright look in her eyes.

The boxes began filing, with pictures of students. Very familiar students.

"Ah!" Susan exclaimed. "I-its … us!"

On the screen, clearly displayed, were the faces of Susan, Hermione, Lavender and Daphne, in that specific order. Under the photos of the girls were their names; Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Daphne Greengrass.

"Will the following please step up and sit on the stools," McGonagall called out.

Nervous and hesitant, the four girls stepped forward and sat on the stool. With a whirl, four floating Runic Spell Circles appeared, though words were clearly displayed in the middle of it as opposed to being filled with symbols like the other one.

"Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Daphne Greengrass." Resounded a loud voice. Unlike Dumbledore's voice, this one was melodic and soft. "In the Initiation, the four of you joined together to easily eliminated Bellua, successfully maneuvered around traps and, of course, enter the Room of Eleven Inner Souls. Thus, by passing Hogwarts' Initiation, the four of you have will now be part of a team. This team will be known as Team SHLD. Led by Susan Bones." In the large rectangle, the words 'Team SHLD' appeared in glowing letters.

For a several seconds, nothing moved. The first years were awed, the other years looking on appreciatively and the teachers looking on proudly. When it was clear that the newly named Team SHLD were too astonished and shocked to do anything, one team in the far began clapping and soon, all the other Teams and teachers joined in. Encouraged by everyone else, the first years followed. With an anxious smile, Susan stood and waved to everyone. The crowd began clapping harder, practically cheering for her. The rest of SHLD began standing and, after being prompted by an older student, took an empty table to sit at.

Just as the four pictures of Team SHLD disappeared, four new ones replaced it. Harry was sure his heart stopped as his eyes landed on the photo of him.

"Will the following please step up and sit on the stools," McGonagall repeated.

With shaky feet, and already hearing the whispers of those behind him, Harry walked forward, accompanied by Neville, Evelyn and Lily.

As the team sat, the voice rang out. "Harry Potter. Evelyn Everest, Lily Moon and Neville Longbottom. The four of you also joined together, but while you did succumb to traps, using your resources and wits, you successfully escaped. Not to mention successfully fighting Bellua and finding the Room of Eleven Souls, the four of you have now joined Hogwarts; School for Witches and Wizards. You four will be known as Team … HELN. Led by Harry Potter."

Several gasps rang through the assembled crowd. Next to him, Neville, Lily and Evelyn did the same. Neville almost fell out of his chair, Lily covered her mouth with her hand and Evelyn also let out a small 'eep!'.

"How could they do that …"

" … there just first years …"

"Wait, did the Sorting Hat just say Helen …"

"... Of all things to name a team …"

"... a doomed team …"

"Mikel! They are not a doomed team!"

"They're named Helen! Of course they're doomed …"

Harry felt himself blush and looked down in shame. Was he already a disappointment? Leading a doomed team? Then again, what was so wrong with Helen?

"Ahem," McGonagall coughed, though it sounded very forced. "Team … HELN, please find a seat."

As Harry slowly climbed to his feat, his team members followed suit. But as the Team moved through the assembled tables, everyone shuffled away from them. Slowly but surely, the group huddled closer, disheartened by the cold and rather hostile atmosphere. It wasn't until they were passing a certain table then did Harry feel someone tug on his hand, pulling him into a seat. It was Hermione, who shot him a reassuring smile.

The rest of the Team also sat, relieved that they had found a group to actually sit with. But the feeling was fleeting. Susan visibly moved away from them, Daphne shot them an icy look and Lavender refused to even look at them.

As the rest of the Team Forming process continued, Harry dropped his head in his hands. A minute into officially being a Hogwarts student and he was already destined to be a failure. What could he mess up now? Get one of his teammates killed? Fail all his classes? Something worse? Harry couldn't imagine anything worse but he dare tempt fate. He could only hope for the best, as much as hoping had already done.

"Harry," someone murmured next to him.

"Yeah?" Harry said just as softly, desperately keeping the sorrow out of his voice.

"..." Nobody answer and Harry didn't want to look up. He kept this up until the Forming finished.

"Now then," the first man said out loud, Dumbledore, and Harry forced his head up to look at him. "Now that all the teams have been formed, we may begin the feast!" He clapped his hands and, to Harry's surprise, food and plates materialized in front of him. Resting on gold plates, delicious looking foods including chicken, steak, potatoes and stuffing were just waiting to be eaten. It was definitely the more food than Harry had ever seen. But, though he was starving, his stomach lurched and didn't feel up to eating anything. "Enjoy! Oh, and Team HELN!" Harry looked up to find Dumbledore's eyes on him. "Please visit my office after the feast."

Harry just nodded and returned his gaze at the table, content to just stare at his food. But then, someone smashed a pile of mash potatoes on his plate, followed by chicken and a gravy covering. Turning, he saw Evelyn smile at him, slightly reassuring.

Despite his mood, he found himself smiling. "Thanks, Eve."

The girl nodded back at him. He saw, from across from him, that Hermione also smile at him. Neville shot something akin to a smile, but looked more like a frown. Lily just threw him a threw him a nod. He didn't dare look at the rest of Team SHLD. For several minutes, Harry just shoved food into his mouth, as the rest of the silent table did. The atmosphere was awkward and unpleasant, with most of SHLD obviously not wanting to do anything with HELN and the 'cursed' team refusing to look at anyone, including each other.

"So, Harry, where did you live?" Lavender asked, breaking the tense silence. "You've been missing for most of your life, so no one even knew if you were even still alive."

"Er, Surrey, Little Whinging," Harry replied quietly, still not looking up.

Then, everyone at the table gasped. Harry looked up and saw Neville had even dropped his spoon and Evelyn almost dropped her drink, instead carefully setting it down on the table.

"S-Surrey?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Th-t-that does explain a lot," Lily murmured softly.

"What?" Harry asked, afraid and unsure if he even wanted to know the answer.

"Well," Hermione said. "Surrey is a … isolated community. One that pretty much everyone else hates. Surrey shuns magic and Wizard and such. They believe it to be the work of the Devil and the source of all evil. They even have large gates that cut them off from the rest of Landenio, with posters and signs warning other what would happen if then entered and had their magic activated, which is usually done when people are babies," she added at Harry's confused look. "Their hate is so immense that any known Wizard or Witch that enters the town usually is pelted with food and rock, being told to leave."

"Oh," Harry said. Well, honestly, he shouldn't be so surprised but still, work of the devil? Despite how many lives it saved? How it practically saved humanity?

"So, that means that you've been sheltered most of your life, haven't you," Lavender asked.

"Er, yeah, pretty much," Harry replied.

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask something but Susan began talking first. "We can question Harry latter," she said. "After we eat."

Grumbling but relenting, the group began eating again, only starting up minor conversations. As everyone started to finish, the Headmaster stood up once again and addressed the students. "Now that the feast is over, the teachers will lead everyone to their rooms. First years, please follow Professor McGonagall, to the second floor. The second years, Professor Flitwick to the third floor. Third years, Professor Sprout to the fourth. Fourth years, Professor Snape to the fifth." He leveled an odd look towards the crowd. "But I do hope the rest of the years will have memorized the castle by now to know where their new quarters are. Oh, and Team Helen, please remember that I wish to see you after following Professor McGonagall."

Harry gave the Headmaster a short nod then followed after his classmates, keeping a wide gap from them.

* * *

_Time: 22:26; September, 2011_

_Location: The Headmaster's Office_

_Event: A Discussion of Names and History_

"I wish to inform the four of you that the Hat had no ill intentions when he named you Team HELN," Dumbledore said softly.

The Team sat in the Headmaster's office. They had arrived shortly after being led to their new room. Professor McGonagall had given them the password to both their room and the Headmaster's office. The office was fairly simple, a few bookshelves here and there, a wood and glass cabinet in one corner. Behind the desk and chair was another door, supposedly the Headmaster's quarters.

"Sir," Harry began. "I have several questions but most of them I wish to ask you in private."

The man frowned. "'Wish to ask in private?' But these three are part of your team, are they not?" Neville, Evelyn and Lily shot him looks, obviously agreeing with the Headmasters.

Harry hesitated. "Perhaps," he said but then just shook his head. "But anyways, what is the significance of the name Helen?"

Dumbledore paused. "Ah, you did grow up in Little Whinging." He looked apologetic, confusing Harry. "Helen was once a prosperous haven, much like the four main cities." Harry frowned, wondering what the four cities the Headmaster was referenced. "It was a beautiful stronghold, but one could also call it a Sanctuary. It was created by the most brilliant of mind and the most powerful Witches and Wizards. Wall so strong and high, that no Bellua could break or scale it, if they could even get close to it in the first place. Wards so powerful, weaker Bellua like Fenris and such disintegrated just by being in its circle of power." He shook his head. "All, at the time, had believed it to be the perfect Utopia, an impenetrable fortress where humans could be safe. And they were - from the Bellua."

"What do you mean?" Harry almost didn't ask.

"Insanity. Rage. Anger. Dementia."

"What?" Harry inquired. The other remained silent, content to just listen.

"For many generations, almost an entire century, Helen stood high and unwavering. No invasion made by the Bellua could get through and it thrived and grew," Dumbledore's face darkened. "Then a great catastrophe occurred. Scientist say they went insane. Absolutely out of their minds. Men, women, even children. They all began murdering each other."

"Wha-!" Harry breathed as his eyes widened.

"None were spared," The Headmaster whispered. "It was a bloodbath. A slaughter house." He shook his head again. "Scientists and historians alike could never agree what the cause was. One day, all of a sudden, everyone in the city went insane and began murdering each other? Even killing their own family members? It sounded preposterous and no one would have believed it, had the entire world not had seen it."

"The entire world?" Harry asked. "How did they see it?"

"Helen was not only the center of defence. It was also the pinnacle," The man stopped then and almost shivered. "... Probably not the best word to use," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Harry said but was not answered.

"Continuing, it was also the center of commerce, technology and military advancement. Again, the perfect Utopia. The city had set up news stations, broadcasting to all over the world local news. The videos had long since deleted and burned but I have seen the videos myself before they were destroyed." The man leveled a critical gaze on the four, causing them to sit up straighter. "I must admit, the events of the video are quite horrific, and I understand if you wish to not know it."

"I want to know the history behind the name!" Harry urged.

Dumbledore nodded and continued. "One moment, the broadcaster was sitting, just sitting and reporting news, as he had always did. Honestly, he was quite boring. He had that droning voice, one that you could fall asleep to. But then," he pursed his lips. "Then, his voice filled with rage. His face had turned a bright red and he had smashed his fist against the table. Then he turned on his news partner. He bashed at her face while she grabbed a nearby pen and started to stab him in the chest. You could hear the sounds of fighting all over; the sound of people smashing, throwing and screaming. All in complete rage. It was almost like a terrible play, like a joke of sorts. Most of the people didn't believe it, thought that Helen was playing a gigantic prank on everyone else. But when no one heard from Helen for several days, people began to worry. After an entire week of nothing, of absolute silence, the Ministry, the government of Landenio finally sent five teams of Wizards and Witches to investigate. What they found was horrible."

The Headmaster leaned back more into his chair. "The reports say that even after an entire week, the city was still burning. The last of the people in Helen were hunting each other, smoking them out. When the teams tried to retrieve them, they attacked and the teams had no choice but to kill them." The man gave a heavy sigh. "The next day, the world learned of the great disaster, the Tragedy of Helen."

Harry looked lost, unable to properly find the right words. "And no one knows why they went insane?" He asked. "No clues or evidence? No leads or anything?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "None, just a city full of blood."

Harry slumped in his seat, a question he dreaded to ask burning in his mind. "Then … " Harry gulped. "Then why name us it?"

Harry glanced at one of the shelves in Dumbledore's office. On it, the Sorting Hat was perched on top, slumped forward and motionless.

"Again, he did not mean any harm," Dumbledore reassured. "He and I share the same view."

"What?" Lily snapped. "A team destined to fail? To end in misery just like Helen?"

"No," Dumbledore said so serious but at the same time so softly, causing Lily to flinch. "I, he - the both of us - saw the four of you as a beacon of hope. A shining, prosperous ideal that would lead the world into a new age. A new dawn."

The man looked like to have gained several years in an instance, looking much more older than he did before. "I know it was wrong for the both of us, to project such ideas on the four of you, to hope for so much." He stood and moved around the desk, never looking away from the four. Then, to their immense shock, he collapse to his knees in a bow. "All I can ask is that you forgive me, and promise me one thing."

For a long time - Harry didn't know if it was seconds or even minutes - the group stayed silent, too shocked to say anything.

"I forgive you," Evelyn murmured, almost to softly to be heard.

But Dumbledore did hear it, rising a little.

"I also forgive you," Neville said, much more louder and clearer than Evelyn. Again, the Headmaster rose a little.

Scoffing slight, but looking apologetic at the same time, Lily said, "I forgive you."

Dumbledore had almost risen to his feet, standing straight up but resting on his knees. His bright blue eyes burned like a fire. Harry shivered but looked straight into his eyes, unwavering.

"I, too, forgive you," he whispered. "But do you want us to promise."

"Please," the Headmaster stood fully. "Please promise me, that you will not fall, that you will defy all expectations. That you will stand tall and live on. Please," He whispered. "Do not perish like Helen."

Harry gulped and stared at him, hesitating. A part of his was scared, to make a promise that he felt he could not keep. Another part was defiant, wanting to disregard what everyone had thought, what everyone had said. To soar higher than they could ever dream of. To heights they could only never imagine. "I promise!" He said finally. A surge of confidence had overtaken him, one he had never experienced in his entire life. It was like a dam had broken, flowing into his blood like water into a dry river, letting him stand taller and stronger than ever before. Then, it was gone, and Harry could help but feel empty.

The man let a sigh of relief and gave them another bow. "Thank you," he said, his eyes softening.

"Oh!" Dumbledore suddenly said, surprising Team HLEN. "Harry, I have a gift for you."

He went around his desk and went to the wood and glass cabinet. Opening it and pulling out a wooden, intricate box, he walked back to the Team. Smiling at Harry, - the emotion present on his face very different from the one not a minute ago - he offered the box, and Harry carefully took it, excitement running through his veins. In his entire life, he had never received a gift. He had seen Dudley get plenty from his birthdays and Christmas. It was a new feeling, of utter joy and happiness.

"Contained within this box is a very special pair of items," Dumbledore said, the smile never leaving his face. "It belonged to your mother."

Harry stopped and stared at Dumbledore, who just nodded at him with his smile. "Go on. It is yours by blood right."

Gulping, Harry's fingers pressed against the lid of the box, his breath uneasy and careful. Expelling the air from his lungs in an explosive sigh, he lifted the lid. Laying on a velvet, plump, red pillow were two pistols. Looking like it was made of wood, they were old fashion by modern standards. Called flintlocks by many, they were beautifully crafted with a wood frame, metal mechanisms and triggers. On the side of the grips of both the guns was a glass container, which was currently empty.

"Its name was Typhoon," Dumbledore said softly.

"Typhoon," Harry repeated before frowning. "Was?"

The Headmaster nodded. "It is accosted that weapon inherited are renamed, but it is not uncommon to keep it to honor it."

"Oh," Harry replied in an unsure tone as he settled the box down on the desk and picked up one of the pistols, examining it.

"I believe it has two firing modes," Dumbledore said. "Depending on the position of the lock."

Harry nodded and, using his thumb, changed the lock from its straight up position to lying down. "I believe those positions also had names, though your mother did not tell me them."

"What is the purpose of the glass bar?" Lily asked as she peered over Harry's shoulder. Amazingly, the glass had already began filling up with a mysterious azure liquid and even though Harry titled the glass upside down and sideways, the liquid stayed perfectly in place at the 'bottom' of the container.

"Ah!" Dumbledore explained as his eyes twinkled. "You see, Harry, your mother had specially modified those weapons. Normal flintlock draw directly from a person's magic pool, and will shoot our more magic depending on the will of the user. But it had drawbacks as those magical pulses could only be so big as a person's magic can only output so much magic depending on their magical affinity or practice. It also had the problem of draining the user's magic over a period of time, making it inefficient in long battles." He smiled again, looking off into one random corner. "But your mother modified it to where her magic would be stored in the pistols, so she could shoot large blasts of magic or a steady stream of bolts. It also enabled to last longer in battles as the pistol drew from the magic previously contained rather that her own magic."

"Woah," Harry said, grinning brightly.

"That does sound pretty impressive." Lily said, nodding.

"But surely Harry's mother didn't just use pistols, right? What happened if a Bellua got too close?" Evelyn asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard. "Your mother also had a pair of corvo daggers, named Gaius and Turtaris. Unfortunately, they were lost on the seige of your parents' house."

"Is that how they died?" Harry asked. "My _other family_ said that they died in an air crash," he finished bitterly.

The Headmaster quickly shook his head. "No, definitely not." His face softened. "I suppose you don't know the story. Your father and mother had gone into hiding after a man named Voldemort-" Almost immediately, Neville, Lily and Evelyn violently flinched. Harry himself felt a shiver move down his spine. "-had begun actively hunting them, taking you with them." He frowned. "I do not believe it would be appropriate to tell you why he had begun hunting them, it probably would be too much to take in for one night." He sighed. "But even after going to hiding with the best wards and measures, they were still found by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," he said instead, for all of Team HELN sakes. "Now _he_ was a very wicked man. He had a corrupted and evil dream. A dream to use Bellua as animals and tools, a feat impossible by normal humans. But You-Know-Who was definitely not a normal human. Delving into the darkest of magic, managing to actually control the monsters by becoming into one himself." Harry felt another shiver. Actually controlling Belluas? "He had lost his humanity and sought to rid the world of those who did not share his views, as he believed them to be a hindrance and against him. So on Halloween night, when he learned of your family's whereabouts, led a swarm of Bellua, from Fenris to the legendary Prattlewicky, to your parent's home, tearing down the protections and letting the Bellua tear apart your parent's home." He shook his head. "And that Hallowed night, your parents died." Dumbledore's eyes hardened, causing Harry to inhale sharply, fearing what he would say next. "But for some reason, on that night, by a divine force perhaps, you survived. Not a single scratch on you but that lightning bolt scar." At this, Harry paled and found his entire body shaking. His hatred for his scar grew tenfold and he flattened his hair more, hiding both his scar and part of his eyes. "And thus, you became the Boy-Who-Lived."

Team HELN remained silent as Dumbledore collapsed into chair, a sigh escaping his lips again.

"But it's not your fault, Harry," Dumbledore murmured. "There is a greater force acting upon the world, on you." His eye ignited once more. "I believe, you Mister Potter, are destined for many greater things, but only in the future." He looked directly into Harry's eyes. "For now, I wish for you to learn, to grow and thrive into a better person. To experience what you missed in your earlier years with the Dursleys."

Harry hesitated. "How do you know the Dursleys?" he whispered.

A look of pain flashed on the man's face. "I know of them as I am the one that sent you to live with them."

Harry choked on air, as the rest of his team gasped. "Why?" Lily asked enraged. "Who gave you the right to do such a thing?"

The Headmaster sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Your mother and father had a will, like most people do," he said. "It said that Sirius Black would gain all of the Potter wealth and custody of Harry."

"Ah!" Neville said in surprise. "The person that betrayed Harry's parents!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius Black, once trusted friend of the Potters. He is also the murderer of Peter Pettigrew, another close friend of your father, Harry." He cleared his throat. "Sirius was only person who had knowledge of the Potter's house and only he could have told You-Know-Who were your parents lived. Thus, I nulled the Potter will, to save you from going into the hands of a Death Eater. But unfortunately, by ancient laws, I had no choice but to give you to your closest living members, the Dursleys."

"But how did people know that Sirius actually betrayed my parents and not someone else."

"You see, Harry, Sirius and your parents completed an ancient ritual that would hide the whereabouts of your family. And the only person that could tell anyone else where your parents lived was their secret keeper, Sirius Black. I also was at the ritual, as a spectator to see who would be the secret keeper," Dumbledore finished.

"So Sirius told He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named where my parents lived? Why?" Harry asked. "Wasn't he one of my father's best friends?"

Dumbledore paused. "That can be explained by his family," he began. "The Black have been a longtime supporter of the dark arts, ever since they first became the Blacks." He sat up and opened up one of the desk's drawers. He shuffled through the desk for a bit but frowned and close it, seemingly not finding what he was looking for. "For the longest of times, it was believed that Sirius would be the only Black to not fall into the temptations of the dark, despite the rest of his family doing so. But alas, he was corrupted, joining He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Name's forces."

Harry's eyes fell to his feet, imagining the man Dumbledore described. He was not a pleasant looking man. A man cloaked in darkness and dressed in shadows, a maniacal grin on his face as he slowly ran his fingers down his blade. He shivered in fright, wondering if Sirius Black really did look like that and if he did, why his father would befriend someone like him. But then, an embarrassing realization occurred to him.

"This is an odd question but …" Harry hesitated. "What was my father's name? And my mother's?"

Looks of surprise passed over his teams face. It was soon replaced by looks of anger and disbelief.

Dumbledore looked shocked for a second before a look of fury replaced it, causing the group to step back. Realizing that he had frightened the Team, he said, "I apologize. I shouldn't have grew angry then." He shook his head. "Your mother's name was Lily Potter and her maiden name Evans. Your father was James Potter. Top students in their classes and extraordinary fighters, they helped lead the people when Voldemort-" More flinches from the Team. "Grew to power and personally fought against him on multiple occasions. They were both very great people."

"Thank you!" He said before looking down, biting his lip. "I don't mean to be greedy or anything," Harry said, shuffling on his feet. "But do you have anything from my father?"

A look of forlorn passed over Dumbledore's face. "I apologize, Harry. But like your mothers daggers, his weapon was also lost in the attack."

Harry looked disappointed but nevertheless asked, "And its name?"

A look of amusement appeared on his face. "Demon Fang."

Harry and his team blinked. "Demon Fang?" he asked hesitantly. That really didn't sound like a weapon used by heroes and Wizards.

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed! He inherited it by his father, who inherited it from his, and so on and so forth from your twelfth grandfather, Jacques Arek Potter." The man chuckled. "The story goes that Jacques was battling a fierce Demon, named Wykehamer." Team HELN leaned closer, intrigued. "For several hours, the two fought. But it was apparent that Wykehamer had the upper hand, having the experience of thousands of years of combat and a stronger physical strength. During the battle, it was said that Jacques' sword, Deni Nomas, broke after Wykehamer's weapon struck it with great force. Defenceless, the man was overpowered by the Demon and was grabbed by it, who would try to swallow Jacques alive. In a last attempt to save himself, he latched onto the biggest demon's fang, and with a mighty pull, yanked it out. The Demon dropped him in pain, howling in anger and rage. It is was said that Jacques wasted not a moment and stabbed Wykehamer in the chest, piercing its heart and killing it instantly. He would later forge the fang into a sword, a falchion if I remember correctly, where it would sever its owners faithfully. This sword, of course, would become Demon Fang."

"Woah," the four first years said simultaneously.

"Is it a true story?" Neville asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I liked to think so," he replied vaguely. The Headmaster gave a faux yawn. "Oh! I do believe it is time for bed time! Quite late, if I say so myself!"

* * *

**AN: Welp, another chapter. More story and character build. Again, way longer than intended. And, of course, revisions and such will be made. **

**AN2: I really dislike how gets rid of line breakers. ****Post: 10/30/15**


End file.
